


forever yours, faithfully

by Enj0ltaiRe, reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, College Student Eddie, Eddie is 21, Famous Richie, Fluff and Smut, His guitar is named Trashmouth, Homophobic Language, M/M, Richie is 24, Richie is in a band with Stan and Mike, They are called 'The Losers'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj0ltaiRe/pseuds/Enj0ltaiRe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Lead singer of the world famous rock band 'The Losers', Richie Tozier walks into a coffehouse desperate for some inspiration. What he got was so much more.orA Rockstar!Richie and college student!Eddie AU.





	1. part one

Eddie Kaspbrak was on the verge of having an emotional breakdown. He had an his English paper on Oscar Wilde and his writing techniques to hand in the following morning and all he wanted was a little bit of piece and quiet. First his roommate, who he barely spoke to, was playing his music way to loud for Eddie to even think, never mind edit a paper. Second, the library was full to the brim with students cramming in last minute study sessions before finals, and third, all the classrooms were fully booked out to other students.

Trying not to embarrass himself in front of the random New Yorkers that were going about their daily business, Eddie took a seat on the steps of the University building and went over his options. There was Bill’s place, but he would only be a distraction and then he’d never get the paper finished. The only other option that he had was the Lava Java, a coffee shop just down the street from his dorm that offered students tablets with charging sockets and space to do their work. Realising that the coffeehouse was his last hope, Eddie gathered his belongings and started the short walk.

To Eddie’s tremendous luck, the coffeehouse was next to empty and he managed to find a seat without much problem, spreading out all of his books over the table and plugging his laptop up. As he waited for it to load up, Eddie grabbed a book and started noting down techniques and quotes that he wanted to add to the almost finished paper. Most of it had been completed, bar the ending, he never was good at writing conclusions to essays. When the laptop finally booted up, Eddie plugged his earphones in to his phone, starting up the latest album to his favourite band: _The Losers_.

Now, Eddie wasn’t exactly the person to fan over singers and their music, but this band…this band’s music was beyond words. It consisted of three guys, Mike Hanlon, Stanley Uris and Richie Tozier. Mike was the drummer, Stan played guitar and piano and Richie…Richie was their lead singer. If Eddie could name his one and only celebrity crush, it would be Richie Tozier. Richie, along with being their lead singer, was also the bands song writer, insisting on writing all of his songs using his guitar which he had named  _Trashmouth._

It was their music that had given Eddie the courage to come out to his mother, to finally break free of her manipulative hold on him and go to the college he wanted to attend. NYU. His mother had originally wanted him to attend Derry Community College, to stay with her and be safe, but Eddie knew he would have been miserable if he hadn’t stood up for himself. It was Richie’s lyrics;

_“Maybe there’s a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

_Show me how big your brave is”_

that had finally pushed him to do what he’d always wanted to do. His songs were so inspirational that they had the world captivated. Quite rightly so, he had tremendous talent. So, with the album playing on repeat, Eddie got to work, feeling positive for the first time all day.

* * *

Richie Tozier was _not_ feeling positive. With the deadline for the upcoming album approaching at lightning speed, he needed to provide the label with two new original songs. What usually was an easy task for him was becoming his own worst nightmare as he scribbled out lyrics after lyrics, tossing the crumpled paper in the bin once it was ruined. Trashmouth sat on his lap, as he plucked at the strings, searching for some much needed inspiration. As he let out a frustrated groan, he gained the attention of his bandmates, Stan and Mike, who sent him apologetic looks. They knew how stressed out Richie would get over things like songwriting, the lyrics had to be perfect, he would not stand for sloppy words to his melodies and so far all he could think up was bullshit.

“I’m going out for a walk, hopefully, some inspiration will hit me,” he announced and the boys didn’t even bother arguing as they watched Richie grab his jacket and walk out the door of his apartment. He walked out into the busy streets of New York, the city that he’d grown to love since his move here at seventeen years old, fresh out of high school. One of the main things he loved about the city, was that the people were so busy with their own lives that they didn’t even notice him walking down the street.

Richie tugged up the collar of his jacket and he walked. His apartment was located in Tribeca, one of his favourite area’s of the city. It wasn’t too busy, most of the tourists congregating up in Midtown at Times Square, or further Downtown where the World Trade Centre Memorial was. So far, his walk was proving fruitless, as all he could think of was lyrics about cars and sidewalks.

Realising that he was in a desperate need for caffeine, the singer made a beeline for the closest coffeehouse. The Lava Java. Humming, Richie pushed open the door, immediately being surrounded by the fresh scent of coffee. Perfect. He walked up the counter, pulling his wallet out of his pocket as he looked at the board for what to order. “I think I’ll have a Vanilla Latte, with whipped cream, please,” he passed over the ten dollar bill and waved for the barista to keep the change. He walked over to the serving counter and kept his head down. It wasn’t that Richie didn’t mind being noticed, but at that particular moment all he wanted to do was focus, and having fans asking for his autographs would push his goal far from his mind.

As he accepted his drink, he looked up to find a place to sit and he almost dropped his coffee all over the floor as his eyes landed on a boy, sitting in the far back of the coffeehouse slumped over multiple books. His hair was a light brown, falling just over his face as his nose scrunched up, obviously focused on whatever it was he was working on. He was dressed in light pink overalls, a white t-shirt and a pair of white vans and Richie could simply say he was the cutest human being he’d ever laid his eyes on.

As though by magic, Richie suddenly knew what he wanted to write about. He found a seat in the corner, a single table and he pulled his notebook out, giving the boy an occasional glance. Richie knew that he was probably being incredibly creepy, but this was the first time in _weeks_ that he had even had a good thought about lyrics, he wasn’t about to pass it up.

Across the coffeeshop, Eddie had typed out five possible conclusions to his paper, but not a single one of them felt right. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced up, looking across the area and he almost spat out his coffee when his eyes landed on a figure sitting a few seats away from him. It was Richie Tozier. _Holy fuck._

Suddenly, Richie looked up, and their eyes met. Eddie’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he realised he’d been caught staring, whilst Richie raised his eyebrows and a smile appeared on his lips. Eddie tore his eyes away from his and brought his book back up to his face, trying to re-focus, even though he knew there was no way that was ever going to happen.

Richie, slightly disappointed that the boy had looked away because _damn_ did he have pretty eyes. He was cute, gorgeous even, and Richie wanted to know more. He wanted to talk to him. It was obvious that the boy knew who he was, with the way his cheeks flushed, but it was uncommon for fans to do whatever they could to _not_ talk to him. With his mind made up, Richie rose from his seat and walked over to where the boy was sitting, taking a seat in the chair opposite him.

“You want to take a picture, sweetheart? It’ll last longer,” he teased and the boy pulled the book down from his face, his eyes wide and even more beautiful up close. Richie’s head was swimming with possible lyrics. He watched as the boy’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of red and he continued. “You see, I’m having a bit of a dilemma here and you look pretty smart. Do you know any words that rhyme with cute? I’ve tried but the only ones I can think of are stupid and bullshit.”

Eddie couldn’t believe what was happening, Richie Tozier, who he had just been thinking about an _hour_ ago was sitting in front of him, asking him about rhymes. He eventually cleared his throat, deciding for once in his life, to act cool, and he responded with, “Beaut, mute, shoot, flute. I’m sure there are a few more, but those are the ones that come to mind.” He watched as Richie broke into a wide smile and Eddie smiled back, bashfully, “Um, hello.”

“Hello there. Listen I’m sorry to just interrupt your studying like this, but i’m struggling with some lyrics and as I said, you look pretty smart,” he winked and held out his hand. “My name is Richie,” he introduced. Even though he had a feeling that the boy knew who he was, he was never one to presume. He chuckled as the boy blinked back, staring at Richie’s hand as though it was a foreign object, “I don’t bite you know. Not unless you ask,” he added with a wink.

Eddie looked back from Richie’s face to his hand before he slowly reached his own hand out and shook it, “Eddie,” he said and he swallowed thickly. “My name is Eddie.” He put his book down properly and pushed it to the side, out of the way. “You didn’t scare me, I um, I’m sorry for staring…earlier. I just- yeah seeing you took me by surprise that’s all.” When he realised what he said Eddie groaned, “Not like I’m a stalker or anything, I just- I’m going to stop talking now.”

Richie chuckled and reluctantly let go of Eddie’s hand, “Eddie, what a cute name for a cute guy. Don’t worry about the staring, I didn’t mind so much,” he winked again and ran a hand through his hair, taking another sip of his coffee. He looked down at the books that Eddie had been reading and he picked one of them up, “What are you studying?” He asked, looking back up at Eddie. As much as Richie had _hated_ school, he was actually pretty smart, graduating with a 4.5 GPA, second top in his class.

“English. I want to be a teacher,” Eddie answered. “If I can just figure out a way to end this damn paper, I can finally relax for the summer.” Ever since his mother tried to convince him to go into medicine, he was set on the opposite and he went into major in teaching. He swallowed and he had to stop himself from staring again as Richie ran a hand through his hair allowing Eddie to get a real proper look at him. He was stunning.

Richie hummed, and tapped his pencil on the table, “Mind if I take a look?” He asked. “Maybe I can help.” As Eddie pushed his laptop towards Richie, he read over it, extremely impressed at how well it was written. He sat his pencil down and started typing out some sentences, creating what would become the perfect conclusion, with a few mere edits.

Eddie watched in pure awe as Richie worked on his conclusion, and almost breaking out into tears when he read it. After a few word changes, Eddie could safely say that it was ready to be submitted. “Thank you, thank you so much for helping me with this Richie, you have no idea how grateful I am.”

Richie just brushed him off, “Don’t flatter me, Eds,” he nickname slipping out, “I actually had a lot of fun, I mean, not enough for me to go and apply to college, but fun. I’m sure the company also had a lot to do with it. If this doesn’t get you an A, your professor is a grade A asshole.“ He said, matter of factly.

Eddie smiled widely, and he put his hands on the table, “So you helped me with my essay, so I get to help you with your song. If I can anyway. I’ll do my best.”

Richie shook his head, holding his hand up as he rose from the table, but not before scribbling his number on one of his notebooks. “Nah, I think I’ve just found my inspiration again,” he smiled down at him, full of warmth and sincerity. “Call me,” he winked gave Eddie one last smile before he turned on his heels and left. He already had so many lyrics swimming in his mind, all he needed was Trashmouth to fit them with the melody and they were on to a winner.

Eddie blinked as he watched Richie leave and he was left with his number. He ran his fingers over the words and a smile appeared on his lips.

His life just got a whole lot more interesting.


	2. part two

Eddie walked to Bill's from the coffeehouse with the biggest smile on his face. Not only had he completed his paper on time, which meant he had the whole summer to himself, but he had spent the entire afternoon talking to Richie Tozier. At the thought of the other male, Eddie felt a blush reach his cheeks and he glanced down at the notebook in his hand, the one with Richie's name and number on it. Richie had given him his number, him, Eddie Kaspbrak, was in possession of Richie Toziers number.

As he arrived at his best friends dorm, he just walked in, only to be faced with a very excited looking Bill. He was bouncing on the bed, his legs shaking with anticipation and the second that Eddie opened the door he was on his feet. “E-Eddie- you'll n-never guess w-what!”

Eddie frowned and put a hand on Bill's shoulders, holding onto him tight, trying to calm him down, “What is it Bill? Is everything okay?” Bill rushed over to his bed and grabbed something, returning to Eddie and waving it in his face. It was a pair of tickets, “Tickets? Tickets for what?”

“T-Tickets to t-the b-best party w-we will h-have ever b-been too!” Bill clapped his hands. “B-Ben's g-girlfriend B-Beverly, she works i-in the music i-industry and she g-got us t-tickets to t-the r-rooftop party t-tonight!” Bill was so giddy that Eddie couldn't help but smile. “A-and guess w-what e-else?”

Eddie tilted his head to the side and dropped his bag on the floor of Bill's room, sitting on the bed, “What else could be better than going to a rooftop party?”

“R-Richie T-Tozier is going t-to be t-there!” That caught Eddie's attention and his jaw dropped a little. Richie was going to be there? This made a smile break out on his face. He was going to get a second chance to not look like a total idiot _and_ he was going to look stunning.

“Fantastic."

* * * 

“I'm impressed, Richie. I mean that. This is actually a really good song!” Stan praised as he read over the sheet music that Richie had presented to him the second he had fit the lyrics to his original melody.

“I've made a few changes to the melody, not much, but I really wanted those lyrics to fit so I made adjustments,” Richie explained as he went over the small changes he'd made. Mike looked over their shoulders, agreeing with the changes, as they did make the song song more authentic.

“I like it, but what I'm wondering is where you found the inspiration to write a whole song in the space of five hours! I mean you were stumped this morning,” Mike asked, sitting on the chair across from the sofa. Stan hummed next to him, raising his eyebrows at the curly haired male.

“Yeah, Richie, tell us?” He asked, leaning his chin on his palm.

Richie let out a nervous chuckle, running his hand along the back of his neck as he avoided the question. He couldn't let Stan know that he'd found his inspiration in a beautiful 5ft 3 boy in a coffeehouse. When the band had started to be noticed, Stan had made them all promise that they wouldn't date fans, as it was too risky and they were most likely trying to gain access to unreleased work. Richie knew Eddie wasn't like that though, he might have only spent five hours with the boy, but he already knew that there was something about him. Something special. “New York gave me the inspiration Stan the Man! The streets, the people, the atmosphere!”

Stan gave him a look that told Richie that he didn't believe him, but he let it go and rose to his feet, “Regardless, it's a good song. Now get ready, we've got to be at Beverly's party in less than an hour.”

Richie saluted Stan and backed off to his room to get changed. He faintly heard the boys leave as they headed to their own apartments to get changed for the party. Richie was quite close with Beverly Marsh, a music producer who owned one of New York's most famous clubs. A bar that was situated on the rooftop of a building that gives you one of the best views of the Manhattan skyline. He changed into a black shirt, his ripped jeans and shrugged on his black leather jacket. His black boots were the best choice of footwear and as he looked at himself in the mirror he grinned, running a hand through his hair.

Now, Richie never took his fans for granted, he loved each and every one of them. If not for his fans, Richie was convinced he'd still be a stuck in the mud wannabe rockstar, practising his songs in Mike's grandfathers farm. Therefore when he stepped out of the car that had driven him to the party, he tried his very best to acknowledge as many of his fans that were there to greet him as possible. He signed autographs and posed for pictures, even though the bodyguard following behind him kept ushering him along. Once he was safely inside the building, the let out a relaxed breath and made his way to the elevator and up to the roof.

No less than ten minutes later, Eddie and Bill walked up to the entrance, showing their tickets at the door and walking inside. Eddie took a moment as they entered the building to take a glance at his reflection. It had taken him a while to decide what he was going to wear, as he knew that it had to be something that would make him look good in front of Richie. Something that would make him stand out. He had eventually settled on a white sweater, his dark wash pants and his converse. His hair was nicely styled and he had applied a little bit of glitter to his eyes, to make them more vibrant looking.

Ben was there to meet them, rushing forward with a large smile on his face and Eddie met his friend in a hug, “Hey Ben, thanks for the invite!”

Ben shook his head, brushing him off, “I'm just glad you guys came! I mean its all fun hanging out with Beverly's famous friends, but sometimes I just need my guys!” As they got in to the elevator that would take them to the top floor, both Eddie and Bill looked around in awe at the décor. Once they had reached the top, the doors opened to reveal a glamorous scene, something that could only be pulled off by Beverly Marsh. "There's an open bar over there, and a buffet opposite." He said, gesturing towards once side of the rooftop area.  "I have to help Bev make sure everything goes well, you guys have fun!" He waved goodbye and went to search for Bev in the crowd.

Both Bill and Eddie felt extremely out of place and Bill made a move to grab two flutes of champagne from one of the waiters. "T-t-this is n-n-ice." he said, as they both took their first drink.

Eddie nodded his head, but his eyes were already scanning the crowd for a familiar face. When he couldn't see him, Eddie couldn't help but feel disappointed. Maybe he hadn't arrived yet? That was a possibility, maybe he wanted to be fashionably late?

Across the roof, Richie was engaged in mindless conversation with some model that was trying to convince him to participate in a photoshoot with him. Richie couldn't think of anything worse, he'd already had a relationship with a model and it didn't end well. He wasn't planning on going there again. As he was openly bisexual, the propositions from both sex's came left right and centre. Right now however, there was only one person on his mind, and that person went by the name of Eddie.

Just as the name popped into his head, Richie spotted the very same boy in the crowd and he almost choked on his drink as he sat his glass down on the wall. He cleared his throat and excused himself from the mindless chit chatter, crossing the roof and walking up behind Eddie. He smirked and reached his hands up to cover over the boy's eyes, leaning down to whisper into his ear, “Now, this is what I call a lucky coincidence.”

Eddie jumped, but soon relaxed when the familiar voice reached his ears. He twisted out of Richie's grip and turned around to face him, a smile appearing on his slightly glossed lips, “Hi, again. Turns out that we have mutual friends.” Eddie glanced out of the side of his eyes, where he saw Ben and Beverly chatting intimately. Ignoring the look he was receiving from Bill, he focused back on Richie, “I was about to go and get another drink.”

"Yeah? Me too, come on." Richie put a hand on the small of Eddie's back and lead him towards the counter, smiling at him. He leaned on the bar, waving his hand to attract the attention of the bar staff and ordered the two of them a vodka lemon each. “A mutual friend? I wonder who that could be?” He asked, genuinely curious of who this friend could be. “Why haven't they introduced us before now?”

Eddie felt a blush rise on his cheeks at the intimate contact, but didn't remove it, simply enjoying the feeling. “Well, for myself it was through Ben, a close friend of mine. Ben is dating Beverly, who organised this party. I  have no idea why Ben never told me that you were friends of Bev and now I’m a little upset.” He was, mainly because Ben knew how much he admired Richie, and his music. He made a mental note to ask Ben about it at some other time.

Richie hummed, “Well, it doesn't really matter, you're here now and that means I get to spend more time with you.” As they sipped at their drinks, simply enjoying each other's company, the music picked up, couples and groups of friends swarmed the dancefloor. With the paparazzi safely locked out of the building, everyone was free to let loose and enjoy the party without having to worry about any embarrassing pictures being taken. Richie glanced out at the dancefloor and then back to Eddie, sitting his drink on the bar and offering his hand, “Dance with me?”

Eddie swallowed thickly, but his head nodded, almost in time with the rhythm as he took Richie's hand, “I'd love to.”

Richie grinned and lead Eddie out onto the dance floor, his hands moving to his hips and swaying side to side along with the music. He leaned down to whisper into Eddie's ear, “Have I told you how cute you look tonight? That sweater really suits you, and don't get me started on the glitter.” He sent him a wink and pulled him closer to their bodies were practically merged into one.

Eddie almost let out a squeak at the compliment, but he managed to control himself and simply ducked his head. He wasn't used to receiving compliments from...well anyone. He was always the tag along friend in his group, the one people spoke to in order to get closer to Bill, or some of his other friends. “Thank you,” he eventually managed to say, giving Richie a small smile, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“You're welcome, Eds,” Richie winked, “You know, you really managed to inspire me...writing that song. So thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be still sitting it that coffee shop, banging my head on the table and trying to figure out what to write."

Eddie let out a disbelieving chuckle, “ _I_ managed to inspire _you_? Somehow I don’t think I can believe you. I can barley inspire myself, never mind a rockstar.” He paused, “You were really having trouble with your song?”

Richie laughed, throwing his head back. "Ah, please, I'm hardly a rockstar." He shook his head and moved a little closer to him. "You don't believe me? Try asking Stan or Mike what I've been doing lately. I'll tell you: nothing. I was stuck like a truck in the mud." He spun Eddie under his arm, smiling at him. "And then this student stares at me in a coffee shop and suddenly I know what I want to write about."

Eddie let out a laugh as Richie spun him under his arm and pulled him closer, “Do I get to hear this song that I apparently inspired you to write?” Eddie asked. To begin with his meant it as a joke, but he found he really did want to hear the song. As the music died out, it changed to a much slower song and couples started slow dancing, “Oh- um.”

Richie didn't speak as the music changed, he simply moved his arms around Eddie's waist a little more securely, tugging him close, “Maybe?” He teased, swaying along with the new, much slower beat of the music. Eddie still had his hands on his shoulders however, and Richie held back a chuckle, “Eds, you're supposed to put your arms around my neck you know?”

Eddie felt a blush rise on his cheeks, but the lights in the room covered it up as he brought his arms up and around Richie’s neck on request. He looked down at their shoes for a brief moment, before he looked back up, meeting Richie’s eyes. “I suck at dancing,” he whispered.

“Don't you worry your pretty little head, Eds, I suck at dancing too. Our label pleaded me to stop dancing on stage because I was that bad. You should see me dancing during rehearsals, it is _not_ a pretty sight.” He chuckled,"You're not that bad, anyway. You haven't stepped on my feet yet, which is basically better than I ever did in my entire life."

Eddie let out a giggle and he shook his head, but the image was there, “I can imagine-“ he spoke through the giggles, “I’m guessing Stan is the dancer of the band? Or is it Mike?”

“Both of them actually, they are both pretty talented in the dancing area. I just stick to my music, it's what I do best, it's what I thrive in.” Richie grinned and twirled Eddie out and under his arm, pulling him back in and resting his hand on his back and pulling him closer, so close that he could feel Eddie's breath against his cheek, "You know, you're pretty damn cute, Eds."

“You think?” Eddie asked as Richie pulled him back in, their eyes meeting. Eddie felt something wash over him in that moment, something that he had never felt before in his life, and it felt intoxicating, like he wanted so much more.  

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Richie whispered, keeping his voice low, not wanting to break the moment. However, he could feel Stan's judging eyes on his back, glaring at him for breaking the rules. The agreement in which they decided that getting involved with fans was never a good idea, because you can't trust anyone and you wouldn't know if someone is just waiting to sell some good gossip to the press, was weighing over him, but for some reason, Richie trusted Eddie.

Eddie felt his face heat up for what must have been the the tenth time since he met Richie and he bit his lip, “You’re not too bad yourself, if I have to say so.” The song came to a close and couples left the dance floor. “I have to use the bathroom, do you know where it is?”

Richie nodded and pointed to a door, “Yeah, it's just out that way.” He reluctantly let go of Eddie's waist and watched as he disappeared through the door. As he turned around he was face to face with Stan, and he looked pissed.

“What the fuck, Richard? I thought we had an agreement? No relationships with the fans! We don't know who we can trust!” Stan waved his hands around, as he always did when he was stressed out.

“Aw Stanley, keep your hair on your head, he's a good guy,” Richie explained. The look he received from Stan was nothing short of disbelief. “Look, Stan, I just know it. I have that feeling, now _please_ just let me have this. I really like this guy. When we met, we just clicked.”

Stan sighed, “Just, don't go home with him okay?” He asked, but Richie's attention was already gone, as he spotted Eddie return from the bathroom and head over to a more private area of the roof.

“See ya Stanley.”

Eddie had headed straight for the bathroom, intending to be as quick as possible. His head was spinning, he’d only been in Richie’s company for a few hours at least and he already knew he liked him. A lot. Once he was done he headed back, but he saw Richie in a deep conversation with his band mate, Stan so he decided not to interrupt. He looked for Bill but he was talking to Ben, Bev and Mike and he didn’t want to interrupt them either. He looked around for a quiet area, noticing a secluded area of the roof and he made a beeline for it. He looked over the edge at the city below, and admired the view.

Richie approached Eddie from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugged his back towards his own chest. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, “What're you doing all the way over here?

Eddie jumped as he felt arms around his waist, heard Richie’s voice in his ear, his breath against his skin and he turned around, “You were busy, I didn’t want to interrupt,” he explained when he was facing him. “Stan doesn’t like me very much does he? I could see the way he looked at me.”

“Ignore him, Stan's just annoyed that I'm getting to talk to the prettiest boy at the party,” he winked and reached out, tucking a strand of Eddie's hair behind his ear. He leaned down a little closer. “That, and we had this agreement not to flirt with fans.”

Eddie laughed lightly, biting his lip as Richie’s fingers pushed some of his hair behind his back. The smile disappeared though and he looked down, “Oh, well, I don’t- I don’t want you getting into trouble with your band mates Richie. That’s the _last_ thing I want.”

"I know, don't worry." Richie said quickly. "I mean, you want to be an elementary school teacher, you read Oscar Wilde and you wear pastel pink overalls and white vans. And you blush, quite a fucking lot. You don't seem threatening." He joked, looking as Eddie bit his lower lip.

“I think, if I were to betray Ben’s trust like that he’d never forgive me,” Eddie said softly. “I’m a walking cliche really, not a lot of people find it endearing.” Eddie looked back out across the New York skyline, “You’re pretty amazing.”

Richie barked out a laugh at that, “Okay, now that is the most ridiculous thing you've said all night. Listen, I might not know you very well, but in the...five hours I have known you? The've been pretty fucking fantastic. You're smart, you're incredibly cute and you're one of the first people that I've met in a long time that I can have a laugh with. The more I talk with you, the more I want to spend time with you.”

Eddie swallowed because he wanted that too, he wanted that more than anything, “Me too.” The words were said softly, “I’ve never met anyone, other than Bill, that can make me laugh the way you’ve made me laugh in the whole five hours of knowing you. That’s impressive.”

“Laughter is the best medicine, that's what I say!” Richie announced, coaxing another laugh out of Eddie.

Eddie nodded, swallowing as Richie came closer, “You’re right. Absolutely right.” After a while, Eddie spoke up again, “Do you think I’ll see you again?” He didn’t want to make assumptions, so he asked.

"Well, you've got my number." He reached up and cupped Eddie's cheek with his had, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. "But this night isn't over yet. It's just 1am, we still have time." He said, quietly. The party was still going strong, but it was the last thing on Richie's mind.

Eddie smiled, his tongue just darting out to run lover his lips that he’d glossed over with his strawberry chapstick. If he’d taken anything from his mother’s coddling, it was the chapstick. “Yeah, I’m not tired yet.”

“Wanna get out of here?” He asked, staring deeply into Eddie's eyes, almost begging him to say yes. He leaned closer, their lips almost touching, but Richie wasn't going to make the final move, not yet, not in front of all these people. "My flat is not far. We could go there, have a drink... I'll let you hear what I've been writing today. As promised."

Eddie swallowed and held onto Richie's gaze. His head was spinning, heart thumping in his chest as his stomach flipped. He took another small step towards him and leaned up on his tip toes to whisper into Richie's ear.

“Okay.”


	3. part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter contains NSFW!

The second that the words left Eddie's lips, Richie was grinning and slipping his hand into his and tugging him through the crowd towards the door. The electricity radiating between them was sharp and almost sizzling. They didn't stop for goodbyes, but Richie could clearly hear Stan yell for him through the noise of the guest chattering. Eddie giggled, managing to give Bill a wave and receiving a wink from his best friend in return.

“ _Richie! Richard!_ ” Stan's voice was surprisingly loud, which just made Richie laugh a little louder.

He pulled Eddie towards the elevator as the rushed through the door. Luckily it was on their floor and once he was inside he pressed the ground floor button firmly. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Richie turned around, pushing Eddie up against the wall and pressing their mouths together, fighting back a moan at how _fantastic_ Eddie's lips felt against his own.

Eddie sucked in a breath as the spark that flickered between the two of them ignited and his arms moved around Richie's neck and into his hair. He parted his lips, allowing Richie’s tongue entry, allowing him to deepen the kiss if he wanted to and Eddie felt his toes curl up in his shoes. His heart was hammering against his chest with every brush Richie's tongue made against his own, his head spinning.

Richie's hand settled around Eddie's waist, holding him tight to his body as his tongue explored his mouth. He was intoxicating and Richie never wanted the feeling to end. Never in his life had he met someone who made him feel so light and carefree. When the need to breath became too much, his lips left Eddie's and he pressed light kisses down his neck, enjoying the noises that escaped Eddie's mouth as he did so. He continued his way down Eddie's neck until he reached the spot between his collarbone and his shoulder, pressing a kiss there.

He only pulled away, albeit reluctantly, when the elevator doors pinged and open, alerting them that they were on the ground floor. His breathing was erratic, hair all messed up from where Eddie's fingers were buried in his curls. Pulling himself together, Richie laced his fingers with Eddie's and tugged him out of the elevator, making a beeline for the exit, where there was a car already waiting for him. Luckily there were no paparazzi around this side of the building, the last thing Richie wanted was for Eddie to have a camera in his face and reporters asking nosy questions about his personal life.

* * *

They got in the car quickly, shutting the door closed as fast as they could. "To my flat, thanks a lot, Keene." Richie said to his driver, leaning against the seat, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. As he opened his eyes, he looked back at Eddie and tugged him closer, connecting their lips once again. Eddie's lips were soft, so damn soft, and they tasted so sweetly that it made Richie's head spin. He could have written songs about his lips. He was probably going to. How the hell was he falling in love so quickly? He'd only known him for a day, but wow, was he already a goner.

Eddie pulled himself closer, so close that he was almost sitting completely in Richie’s lap. His nostrils were filled with the scent of Richie, his shampoo, his cologne, even the leather jacket he wore had a smell, it was intoxicating. Richie was everything Eddie could ever want in a partner. He was funny, smart, gorgeous, understanding...the list goes on. If someone had told Eddie yesterday that the following day he'd be in a car making out with Richie Tozier, he'd have asked them to go seek some serious help. Yet here he was, and he couldn't imaging being anywhere else.

Richie trailed his hands lightly up and down Eddie's spine, pulling away from his mouth when he needed to breathe. Eddie's cheeks were flushed, his lips kissed swollen and glistening, his lids half closed, and Richie felt his heart missing a beat. "God, you're so fucking gorgeous, you know that?" He breathed, looking at him in complete awe. "I mean, you're probably the most beautiful creature that his ever existed. And I'm not even kidding right now."

Eddie’s eyes fluttered open, meeting Richie’s instantly, his heart in his mouth as he took in his words. Richie’s hand were still moving up and down his back, along his spine which made the occasional shudder run through Eddie’s body. No one had _ever_ complimented him the way Richie just did, and he wasn’t sure how to respond, “I- I’m pretty sure that title belongs to you,” he whispered back, their noses touching.

Richie chuckled softly, “Mhm, not quite sweetheart, I'm attractive because the media has painted me that way. I'm tall, my hair is a mess and I wear a leather jacket. It's the real rockstar look that they were going for when we signed the label. You know, I used to wear glasses, huge thick framed glasses, but the label hated them and so I was made to wear contacts.” He laughed again, leaning closer to kiss him again. "But you? Holy shit. You...." he breathed, looking up at his flushed cheeks. "You're a fucking masterpiece."

Eddie’s brain almost short circuited at the thought of Richie wearing glasses. His hands gripped onto Richie’s shoulders a little tighter as he pressed another kiss to his mouth, his head spinning in the process, “Bullshit,” he whispered. “Even if you weren’t a rockstar and you walked into that coffee shop and helped me with my essay, I’d still find you just as amazing as I do now.”

This caught Richie but surprise and he raised his eyebrow, “What? You would have liked me just as much even if I wasn't famous?” he asked. Richie wasn't used to that. He was never the hot and popular kid in school. His front teeth were slightly too big, and he had the bad habit of resting them on his bottom lip (he still did), he had childish freckles on his nose and cheeks (he still did), he wore huge glasses with thick frames (he still did, at home), he was extremely clumsy and had a morbid as well as vulgar sense of humour. It wasn't until after he was signed to his label that people started to find him attractive and found his jokes hilarious.

Eddie nodded his head, “Well yeah, of course. You’re smart, you’re funny, I mean- I told you, you made me laugh more than anyone else has ever made me laugh in my life. You’re genuinely a nice guy, I mean, you walked up to a total stranger and helped him complete his college essay. I’ve never met anyone else like you. You’re special, so please don’t say you’re not.”

Richie's eyes widened impossibly as Eddie spoke, before they softened. He reached forward, cupping his cheeks between his hands gently and he brought their lips together again. His heart rate picked up once again, his stomach swirling as his head span around his circles, making him dizzy. He kissed Eddie as though his life depended on it, cradling his cheeks, then tangling his fingers in his hair and then winding his arms around him, pulling him even closer on his lap.

Eddie all but melted into the kiss, his tongue meeting Richie’s own, deepening the kiss but at the same time, keeping it slow and passionate. Eddie’s whole body was tingling, all the way to his toes and he moved so he was properly sitting in Richie’s lap, his legs on either side of Richie’s thighs, his arms around his neck. Eddie’s fingers played with some of the loose hairs at the nape of Richie’s neck, twirling the curls gently.

" _All my nights taste like gold and when I'm with you it's like everything glows..._ " Richie sang softly, the words and the melody just coming to him, flowing like a river. Never before had he been able to come up with lyrics and a tune so quickly, but with Eddie they just came out of nowhere. "Sorry, I just came up with it. You're like my fucking muse, Eds."

Eddie's eyes widened as the lyrics reached his eyes and his cheeks flushed a light shade of red. He shifted on Richie's thighs and pressed his forehead against his, staring into his eyes, “They're beautiful,” he whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Richie's mouth in the softest kiss of the night.

Richie broke the kiss, moving his lips over his jaw, pressing soft kisses along the base of Eddie's throat. As the car came to a stop, Richie pulled away, looking out the window to see that they had arrived at his apartment. He slowly moved Eddie off of his lap, thanking Keene with a salute and getting out of the car. He reached a hand out to Eddie, helping him out of the car and closing the door behind him so it could drive off. As he lead Eddie into his apartment building, he twirled him around in his arms again, pulling him closer and into another passionate kiss.

Richie pushed the elevator button, pulling Eddie inside and pressing the 16th floor, letting the doors close. For a rockstar who was pretty famous, Richie didn't live in a penthouse apartment. It was an open space, covered in posters, musical items and a guitar in almost every room. His reasoning behind this was so that no matter where he was in his house, if the inspiration struck, he had a guitar at hand. His favourite guitar however, the once that he used in all his shows, the infamous _Trashmouth_ as he called it, was resting on his bed in his room.

Richie grimaced as he took in the mess of the place, he hadn't expected any visitors so he didn't bother to clean it up, “Uh,” he ran his hand over the back of his neck as he hung his jacket over the hook by the door, “I am so sorry about the mess.” He helped Eddie take off his own jacket before he wrapped his arms around his middle, resting his chin on Eddie's shoulder and he pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear, “Would you like something to drink?”

The place was nothing like what Eddie had imagined, but it was _so_ much better. The fact that it wasn’t an expensive penthouse made Richie, to Eddie, feel all that more real. He leaned back into his embrace, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt Richie's lips agains this ear, “Don’t be, it’s not messy at all. You should see my dorm, my roommate is...ugh.” He bit his lip again, “What you got?”

Richie walked to the kitchen, pulling Eddie with him. He leaned down and rummaged through the fridge, “Roommate huh? Won't he be worried about you?” Richie asked in a teasing tone as he brought out some soda and some cans of beer. “I don't have much I'm afraid, some cans of beer, soda or water from the tap. What'll it be sweetheart?”

“Soda, I don’t drink beer, it leaves a funny taste in my mouth,” he said softly, biting his lip. “As for my roommate, he couldn’t care less if I was murdered and never came back. He doesn’t like me too much. Or at all.” He leaned against the doorframe separating the kitchen from the living room. His face was still tinged red and it darkened a _little_ bit more at the pet name.

Richie scoffed at that, whilst pouring some of the soda into a glass and handing it to Eddie with an appalled expression on his face, "Rude. How is that even possible not to like you?" They moved to the living room, where they both flopped down on the sofa. Richie took Eddie's legs and put them on top of his, running circles on his calf with his thumb. "So this is it. Is my house sophisticated and elegant as you imagined it to be?" He laughed, gesturing towards the messy place.

Eddie sighed dramatically and let Richie put his legs over his own, smiling at the feeling of his hands on his skin. “I think your place is very you, not what I expected, but it’s so much better.” Eventually, he shrugged, “I’m too frigid for him, he says. I need to let loose a bit more, throw caution to the wind!”

"I can help you with that." Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows with a shit eating grin on his lips.

 

He finished his beer and threw the empty can somewhere in the room, throwing himself at him and kissing him messily, because he was laughing. "Come on, Eds! Throw caution to the wind!" He mocked, peppering his face with kisses, while giggling.

Eddie giggled as Richie pressed him into the sofa, the kisses they shared becoming more messy with the amount of giggling they were doing. “I already have! Normal Eddie wouldn’t have even gone to that party tonight, never mind left with someone,” he whispered, the giggling dying down a little. “It was the best decision I ever made.”

"Well, I'm glad that loose Eddie decided he liked me well enough to follow me home tonight." He smiled and cupped his cheek, brushing his lips against his. "And I'm glad he hasn't regretted it yet. He probably will when he finds out about my foot fetish." He said, before cracking out a laugh. "I'm just kidding! Shit, the look on your face!"

Eddie shoved him away as he revealed it was a joke and crossed his arms, “That’s it, you’ve ruined it. Take me home.” His words were light and teasing, because he wasn’t going anywhere. “Are you sure Stan won’t come barging in and drag me out of this place? He sounded pretty pissed off when we left.”

Richie laughed loudly and kissed him firmly on the lips, holding his chin between his fingers. "Stan's not my keeper. He'll have to deal with it." He shrugged, propping himself on an elbow. "I mean, yeah, we had an agreement, but what can you do when the most beautiful, funny, witty and endearing boy crashes into your life? You can't just pretend it's nothing, am I right?"

Eddie’s smile could have lit up the whole of Times Square it was so bright. “I think I’d probably cry if you were to change your mind right about now,” he whispered. “No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel and yeah, that might be a little cheesy, but it’s true.”

"It's pretty fucking cheesy, yeah, but it's true." He stroked Eddie's cheek with his thumb and leaned down to press their lips together, kissing him slowly and deeply. He had actually never felt anything so strong in so little time before in his entire life. It was mind blowing. _Eddie_ was mind blowing.

Eddie smiled into the kiss, his heart thumping against his ribcage and he hooked his ankle around the back of Richie’s legs, pulling him closer. He felt so light, so happy and it was a feeling he wasn’t used to.

Putting his hands on Eddie's sides, Richie hummed into the kiss, and rolled his hips down. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He breathed against his lips, holding one of Eddie's thighs up and his cheek with the other. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

Eddie let a gasp escape through his lips and into Richie’s mouth as he felt him take a grip of his thigh and push it up around Richie's hip. Eddie weaved his fingers into Richie’s hair and pulled him down into a deeper kiss, “I don’t want you to stop,” he whispered.

"Thank god!" He exclaimed before kissing him again. He stood up and then pulled Eddie up as well, picking him up off the ground and carrying him to the bedroom. He laid him next to Trashmouth, his guitar, which he picked and put on the armchair before he stood in front of him and took his shirt off.

Eddie squeaked as Richie picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly so he wouldn’t fall, not that he thought Richie would drop him. The smile never left his lips as Richie sat him down on the bed and he blinked as he realised that the guitar Richie was holding was _the_ guitar. The one that wrote all the big hits and the guitar Richie always used when on stage. He tore his eyes awake from the instrument for a moment and his breathing hitched as he saw that Richie had taken off his shirt. “Are you- are you trying to kill me?”

Richie winked at him, “Busted.” He crawled up over Eddie's body, planting his hands on either side of his head, looking down at him. “You are so fucking beautiful Eds,” he whispered, tugging at the hem of Eddie's sweater, pushing it up and off. He popped open the button of his pants, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin, “Lift your hips for me gorgeous,” he whispered.

Eddie complied, lifting his hips so Richie could tug down the legs of his pants pulling them off and tossing them on to the floor. His cheeks were tinged a slight red at all of Richie's compliments, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He moved his hands from where they were resting on his stomach, to press against Richie's bare chest. “You're stunning,” he whispered.

Richie started kissing down his chest and shoulders, digging his fingers in the soft flesh of his hips and breathing hot against his skin. "God you're so fucking sexy." He murmured before he sucked a love bite under his collar bone. "So fucking beautiful." Eddie was, indeed, stunning. His skin was smooth and soft, and it tasted fucking delicious. Richie could have eaten him up.

Eddie’s eyes fluttered closed as he let out soft breaths. The feeling of Richie’s hands on his skin, his lips against his neck, was driving him insane. Suddenly, something came to mind and very carefully, Eddie pulled back, not too far though. “Kaspbrak, that- that’s my last name. I realised I never actually told you.”

"Kaspbrak. Eddie Kaspbrak. Edward Kaspbrak." He repeated, running his hands up and down his spine. "I like the sound of it." He leaned back down and attached his mouth to his, kissing him hungrily, sliding their tongues together and grinding against him. "Fuck, you're so hot." He groaned, biting the soft skin under Eddie's ear, not hard enough to hurt him.

Eddie shuddered as Richie recited his name whilst his fingers moved up and down his spine, lighting the fire as they moved. He could barely catch his breath as their tongues moved together, hips sliding against one another's causing a soft moan to rip out from the depths of Eddie’s throat. He tossed his head back onto the pillow and hooked his leg up over Richie’s hip, trying to pull him closer, his hands moving to touch as much of Richie’s exposed skin as possible.

Richie pulled back just to get rid of both of their pants. He slid down between Eddie's legs and started kissing up his smooth thighs. Eddie was wearing pastel briefs and Richie found it fucking adorable. He looked up at him as he tugged them down and never broke eye contact as he took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and twirling his tongue.

Eddie tossed is head back the moment that Richie's mouth was on him, hot and inviting. His fingers gripped onto the sheets below him and his mouth dropped open in a pant as his chest heaved. "O-oh R-Richie!" Richie's name fell from Eddie's lips more than once, his head swimming with _RichieRichieRichie._

Richie moaned around him, holding his hips and keeping him in place as he bobbed his head. His tongue continued to swirl around Eddie's member, the feeling of him in his mouth causing Richie to grind his own hips into the bed underneath him. Each time he pulled back, his tongue ran over the tip, lapping up any pre-cum that had gathered there. Above him, Eddie was falling apart, soft whimpers leaving his beautiful mouth and Richie knew that it wouldn't take much more to get him to come.

“ _Richie,_ ” Eddie gasped, his hands weaving into Richie's thick dark curls, pulling him closer. Each swirl of his his tongue, each brush over his tip was driving him closer and closer to his impending orgasm. He could feel the familiar knot in his stomach and he let his head fall back against the pillow in ecstasy. “I'm- I'm gonna c-come!”

Richie pulled his mouth off just for a brief moment, “Come for me baby, I want you to come for me.” His voice was raspy, his own hips continuing their assault on his bedsheets. He too, was close to his release, all he needed was to feel Eddie come undone in his mouth and that would be his undoing.

It only took a few more bobs of Richie's head for Eddie to come, back arching up off the bed as he spilled into Richie's mouth. His fingers tightened in his hair, his body shaking with sensitivity, “ _Holy shit, holy shit, oh my god.”_

Richie groaned around him, swallowing everything that Eddie produced, his hips stuttering to a halt against the sheets as he came into his boxers. He felt like a teenager again. It had been so long since the last time he was turned on so much by someone that he came in his underwear. Slowly he pulled his mouth off of Eddie's softening member, a smile working it's way into his lips. “Fuck- you even taste amazing.”

“Lemme help you,” Eddie mumbled, his eyes already heavy with exhaustion, his orgasm having knocked a lot of his previous energy to the floor. His hands reached out though, still intending to get Richie off just as he'd done to him. “Please...”

“Oh I'm already taken care of baby,” Richie smirked as Eddie's eyes shot open in shock. “That's right, came in my underwear like a fucking teenager. See what you do to me Eds?”

Eddie let out a breath, a small giggle escaping his lips, “Oh- wow,” he whispered. His head turned to the side and he got a look at the time. _**4am.**_

Richie's eyes followed and they also settled on the time. “Perhaps we should get some sleep eh?” He asked, planting a kiss to Eddie's lips, just ever so softly. “Get comfortable, I'm going to change real quick.” He quickly moved off the bed and into the bathroom, disposing of his soiled underwear and using some wet wipes to clean up. When he returned to the room, Eddie was already snuggled up under the covers. Richie paused, just watching him for a moment before he slipped into the bed, tugging him to his chest.

Eddie opened his eyes just a little and tilted his head back, “G'night Richie,” he mumbled. Richie pressed a kiss to his hair, inhaling the scent of strawberry shampoo.

“Goodnight, Eddie,” he whispered back, before falling into a deep sleep. A sleep which would be the best sleep Richie had had in _years._


	4. part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter features homophobic language and Eddie's roommate being a total asshole!!! 
> 
> Also the song used in this chapter is I've Just Seen A Face by the Beatles

When Eddie woke up the next morning, it had just gone ten. He groaned as he realised that he was running late for his eleven am lecture. He shoved the covers off of his body and he pulled on his underwear, his t-shirt and his overalls, stumbling into the kitchen as he shoved his shoes back on. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling down a note for Richie to find when he woke up, “ _I'm so sorry! I had to go to class and I didn't want to wake you up. I've got your number, but here is mine, y'know, in case you want to call or message. See you later hopefully? - Eddie”_ He left the note on the table with his number at the bottom before leaving the flat and heading to class.  

Richie woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. Frowning he looked at the clock which had the time of two thirty staring back at him. Eddie probably went to class, nothing to be worried about, right? He yawned, stretched and rolled out of bed, padding to the kitchen where he saw the note that Eddie left behind. As a smile worked it's way onto his face, he grabbed his phone, typing out a text, “ _Miss you – Richie”_ He pressed send and sat it on the counter as he made himself some coffee.

Eddie spent the whole day messaging Richie back and forth. They weren't too detailed messages, just simple, ' _How are you?'_ and ' _How's class?'_ Eddie had never had a wider smile in his life though. At the end of the day, he handed in his essay, the one that Richie had helped him with, and he headed back to his dorm. He was still wearing last nights clothes, and as he walked up the steps to his room, he prayed that his roommate was out, or at least asleep.

Eddie's roommate, Liam, was the biggest douche on the planet. Not only was he rude and loud, but he was also extremely homophobic, never wasting a moment to berate him and call him as many insulting names as he could fit into one sentence. Eddie had applied on numerous occasions to be moved to a different room, but all the halls were full and unfortunately, he had to wait until after summer. As he pushed open the door, his nostrils were instantly filled with the smell of marijuana and alcohol.

As he closed the door, Liam's voice echoed through the small space as he stumbled towards him, “Oh look who's back!” His words were slurred and he'd obviously had a lot to drink. That thought alone make Eddie's back stand straight and he immediately didn't feel safe. "Where the fuck were you last night?" He walked toward him, eyes glancing to his neck, and snorted. "A hickey, seriously? Were you out being a slutty faggot?" He said, shouldering him. "People like you just piss me the fuck off. Why can't you just like girls like normal people do? You're such a weirdo. Do you check me out while I change? That's fucking gross and disgusting."

Eddie closed his eyes as Liam got right up into his face, his breath reeking of vodka and drugs. As his heart rate increased, Eddie tried to push him away, which only egged Liam on as he took a firm grip on his upper arms, shoving him back into the door. “Please, please Liam- just let me get my stuff and I'll leave,” Eddie whispered, trying to keep calm, even though his heart was hammering against his ribcage in pure fear.

Liam just laughed, his breath dangerously close to his ear, “Oh and if I don't? What are you gonna do about it faggot? Gonna start crying? You gonna run off to your boyfriend? Or is he even your boyfriend? Did you just let some random guy fuck you like the little slut you-”

Eddie cut him off as he brought his knee up towards Liam's stomach, knocking him back a few pegs, before he delivered a swift kick, sending him to the ground. Without so much as a glance in Liam's direction, Eddie ripped open the door and bolted from the dorm room, tears streaming down his face. Just before he reached the stairwell, he could hear Liam get up, and his footsteps falling behind him.

“I'm going to kill you you little fucker!” Eddie didn't respond, he just kept running. He thundered down the stairs and out of the building, straight into the rain. It was heavy, pouring down and battering off of the side walk. His clothes were instantly soaked, stuck to his skin and his hair matted down against his forehead. When he was sure that Liam wouldn't have followed him this far, Eddie stopped running and leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

He stood there for what felt like hours, breathing in and out, trying to comprehend what just happened and what he was going to do next. He couldn't go back to the dorm and Bills place was too far away to walk to in the pouring rain. The only other place he could think of, that was close by, was Richie's place. Not taking into considering any of the possible consequences of his actions, Eddie pulled himself together and started the short trek to Richie's apartment.

By the time he arrived outside the familiar door, his whole body was shuddering from the cold. He inhaled a deep breath to calm himself down and he knocked on the door, once, then twice.

Richie was lying on the sofa. He was wearing his boxers and an old t-shirt, lying with Trashmouth and paying it distractedly as Stan and Mike were arguing with him. He wasn't in the mood for arguing, he just had the best night of his life, and he didn't want to let that feeling of bliss go. "How can you be so stupid?! He could have stolen the new record! He could have stolen your notebook!" Stan shouted, gesturing with his hands.

"He's not a thief, Stanley. And he's not an asshole either. We had a great time, guys. I think I really like him." He said with a wide grin. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mike sighed and stood up, pinching his nose.

“I'll get it, anything to get away from this mindless arguing,” he mumbled and walked through to the hall and opened the door. His eyes widened as they took in the sight of none other than Eddie, soaked through to the bone and shaking like a leaf.

Eddie almost jumped out of his skin when it wasn’t Richie that answered the door, but his band mate Mike. His eyes widened and he took a few steps back, realising exactly how stupid his idea was to come here unannounced. “O-Oh I-I’m s-sorry.” He chattered, his body trembling in his wet clothes.

"Fuck, you must be freezing, come inside." Mike said gently, smiling at him as he wrapped an arm around the boys shaking frame, leading him into the apartment and closing the door. "Richie!" He called, and Richie played a comic tune on his guitar as an answer. "It's Eddie!" He added, rolling his eyes and sending an apologetic look to Eddie.

Richie jolted up, "Eds?" He asked with a smile, walking through to the hall. As his eyes landed on Eddie, the smile quickly faded away when he saw his state. "Oh fuck, baby, what the hell happened?" He hurried towards him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

Eddie automatically wrapped his shorted arms around Richie's waist, revelling in the warmth he was radiating. His tears, as well as his wet clothes were soaking into Richie's shirt, “I-I-”he sobbed, unable to speak.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you." He kissed the top of his head, holding him close. He rested his head on top of Eddie's, handed running up and down his back for a moment before he pulled back, “We need to get you in some dry clothes.” He turned his head to Stan, who was looking at the exchange with a soft look on his face, “Stan will you go get some clothes for Eddie please?”

Stan just nodded, disappearing down the hall and Mike piped up, “I'm going to make him some tea, heat him up a bit,” he announced as he vanished into the kitchen.

Soon, there was a hot cup of tea in the kitchen and Richie had helped Eddie into his dry clothes, then wrapped him in a blanket. The three of them were around him, Richie 's arm around Eddie's shoulders. "So... Do you want to tell what happened?"

Eddie had stopped crying and felt much warmer now he was in dry clothes and had a cup of hot tea. “My roommate,” he whispered. “My roommate he- he was drunk and he- he threatened me and he was right up- right up in my face.” He pulled the blanket closer around himself. “I can’t go- I can’t go back there. I can’t stay in the same room as him.”

"You could ask to be moved to another room." Mike said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"And report him. I'm pretty sure being drunk on the school ground and threatening other students is a pretty serious thing." Stan added, crossing his arms.

"You can stay here until you find a new accommodation, Eds." Richie immediately offered, soothing his back and smiling at him.

“I've tried to move to another room before but the faculty told me that it wasn't an option until after the summer. I'll go speak to the Dean though, first thing in the morning and tell him what happened. Hopefully he'll get me a new roommate for next year. Hopefully.” he ran a hand over his face and looked at Richie, “You don’t- you don’t have to offer to let me stay here.” He knew that Mike and Stan didn’t like him very much, they might have been kind to him, but they were still wary.

Richie shook his head, “Nonsense! I've got more than enough room here!” he gestured to the wide open space of his apartment. “Seriously Eds, I'd like it if you stayed. I don't like the thought of you going back to that place where that asshole is.”

“Richie's right, I think you should stay as well. Rest, pull yourself together." Mike spoke up with a smile. "I'm Mike, by the way. This is Stan." He offered out his hand to Eddie and Stan gave him a smile. Maybe this boy wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Eddie looked at the outstretched hand for a moment before he took it, shaking Mike's hand, “Eddie, but um, you knew that right?” He spoke quietly, voice soft.  

Stan laughed and he nodded, “Yeah, Richie hasn't shut up about you,' he shook Eddie's hand too. “Sorry about being a little nippy at the party. Richie is my best friend and I don't want to see him get hurt, but, I can see how much he cares about you even though he's only known you a day.”

Richie made a garbled sound and started pushing the boys towards the door, "Shut up Mike. He doesn't need to know how pathetic I am!" He said, but he was smiling. "I think that you guys can fuck off now, right I'll see you tomorrow!" He laughed before they left the apartment and he closed the door. He returned to the kitchen immediately and knelt down beside Eddie, "Are you feeling any better?"

Eddie nodded, a smile making it's way onto his lips, “I'm still a little shaken up. Scared.” he whispered, his fists taking a grip of Richie's shirt, holding it tight.

"You don't have to be scared. That fucking asshole can't do anything to you. He's just a frustrated, homophobic bitch." He smiled and picked Eddie up from under his knees, carrying him to the living room. They both sat down on the couch and Richie hugged him, kissing his hair. "It's awful, I know. But don't be scared. Okay? Nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

Eddie swallowed and nodded his head, fitting into Richie’s lap like he belonged there, like he’s always belonged there. He let his eyes fall closed and he reached down to lace his fingers with Richie’s, “I’m safe here with you right?”

"Sure. Apart for the fact that I'm actually a serial killer, you're perfectly safe!" He said with a smile, then laughed. "Yeah baby. Safe." He kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "Are you hungry? We can order a pizza and watch a movie if you want."

Eddie let out a giggle, already feeling much better. He closed his eyes and fisted Richie’s shirt in his hands, “I’m starving,” he whispered. “Pizza sounds amazing. You also promised to let me listen to this song you wrote.”

"I even wrote another! I'll let you hear both!" He announced, calling the pizzeria and ordering two pepperoni pizzas, because who doesn't like pepperoni? He winked at Eddie as he was talking to the phone and mouthed _get comfortable,_ before blowing him a kiss.

Eddie smiled and made himself comfortable on the sofa, pulling the blankets around himself as he listened to Richie order the pizza. He buried his nose in the shirt he was wearing, inhaling Richie’s scent.

The pizza didn't take too long and they sat on the soda, curled up with each other as they ate. Richie had put on some movie on Netflix for background noise but neither of the boys were paying much attention to it. Once both pizza's were finished, Richie disposed of the boxes and lead Eddie into the bedroom, picking up Trashmouth on the way. He settled onto his bed, guitar in his lap and notebook to the side of the bed. He looked up at Eddie and sent him a quirky smile, “Okay, are you ready? I need you to be brutally honest with me okay?”

Eddie sat opposite him, crossing his legs on the bed and nodding his head up and down. “I’ll be honest with you, I promise, but I bet they are amazing. All your songs are.”

The first chords of the songs, which were just an idea of what was going to become, were fast and happy, almost as if he had been writing it in a rush, high on sugar. " _I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met, he's just the boy for me and I want all the world to see we've met._ " He sang with a smile, looking up at Eddie, and humming along with the chords. " _Had it been another I might have looked the other way and I'd never been aware, but as it is I'll dream of him tonight._ " He hummed again and winked at him. " _Falling, yes I am falling, and he keeps calling me back again_." He played a few chords on his guitars, repeated the chorus and then stopped.

Eddie’s eyes were wide, his jaw dropped open in shock and awe and he swallowed thickly. “Wow,” he breathed out and moved forward, onto his lap and he kissed a Richie deeply, his fingers tangling in his hair as he pulled himself closer.

Richie got his guitar out of the way just in time, his eyes widening as Eddie kissed him with such passion. He set it aside and winded his arms around him, kissing him back enthusiastically. "I have a feeling that you liked it?"

Eddie nodded his head, their lips still pressed together firmly and his fingers tightened in Richie's hair, “I loved it,” he whispered softly. Keeping their faces inches apart. “I really like you, Richie...I really really like you.”

Richie grinned and flipped them over so he was on top, Eddie flush underneath him. He leaned down and pressed another deep kiss to his mouth and as he pulled away he moved up to his ear, "I really like you too, Eds. Like... A fucking lot."

Eddie looked up at him, his eyes shining. His heart felt as though it could burst he was so happy. He swallowed and pushed one of Richie's stray curls out of his face, “This- this isn't just a one time thing right?” He asked nervously.

Richie blinked a few times, "Do you think I would have took you to my apartment, gave you my private number, offered you to stay here with me if I wanted it to be a one time thing?" He asked, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

Eddie shook his head to the side slowly, “I just- I just wanted to make sure,” he said softly. His head glanced to the side, “Would you teach me? To play guitar?”

"Do you want to learn?" He grinned brushing their lips together. "Sure, I can teach you." He sat up and pulled Eddie between his legs, back to chest. He put Trashmouth, the guitar no one apart from him had ever touched before, in Eddie's lap, adjusting the position of his hands on it. "This is how you hold a guitar properly, yeah? Be gentle with her, she's a lady." He kissed his temple as he taught him the notes, how to make a scale, kissing his hair and his neck every now and then, whispering sweet nonsense in his ear anytime he felt like it.

Eddie had assumed that Richie would go and get one of the other guitars that were scattered throughout his flat but no. No he pulled up Trashmouth, the famous guitar that Eddie _knew_ no one but Richie had touched and placed it in his lap. Eddie let Richie manhandle him and his hands around the guitar, teaching him the basic chords and melodies and he had the biggest grin on his face the whole time.

_Falling, yes I am falling, and he keeps calling me back again._

 


	5. part five

Eddie and Richie sat like that, the guitar in Eddie’s lap as Richie taught him the chords, until Richie’s phone began to ring. This brought them out of the moment as Eddie moved his body forward to allow Richie to slip out from behind him. He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead, “I’ll be right back,” he whispered and he answered his phone. “Hello?”

“Richie!” Mark, his agent, yelled down the phone, “I’ve just come off the phone with Stan and Mike and I’ve got the best news! Your fans want a European leg of your tour buddy!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” He dropped the glass of water he was holding and ran a hand through his hair. Their music was famous all over the world, but they still had only played concerts in America. Going to Europe was probably the biggest twist of their career. “You’re not fucking with me, are you? Oh my god, this is fucking insane!”

 **“** You think I’d call you up and get you all excited only to tell you it was a joke? I’d never do that buddy! Listen- I know it’s sudden, but we’re going to do that leg of the tour before the American side, which means we head to Europe in a few weeks. I’ve already gone and booked a few venues in the UK but all the other countries want a piece of you. Think you could manage to get ready in that time?”

“A few weeks?” Richie’s eyes widened as he paced the room. “Fuck it, yes. Yes, I’ll be ready. We’ll be so fucking ready. I’ve got new songs as well, we’re going to fucking rock it.” He assured his agent with the biggest smile on his face. “Fuck, this is insane. We’re actually making it, aren’t we?”

Mark laughed, “We are buddy, we are!” He paused, “Oh, and since the European tour will consist over the four months of summer…feel free to invite whomever you want. Yes, Stanley told me about your new catch. I can’t wait to meet him Richie. Talk soon bud!” With that he hung up the phone.

“Oh my god!” Richie screamed at the top of his lungs, slamming the phone down on the counter as he ran both of his hands through his messy curls. “Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck! Fuck! Eddie!” He called, basically screaming.

Eddie looked up as Richie walked back into the bedroom and he sat himself up on the bed properly. He could see that Richie was clearly freaking out, “What? What is it? Is everything okay?”

He took the guitar from is lap, put it on the armchair and then jumped on the bed, on top of him, kissing him deeply, passionately, enthusiastically, cupping his cheek. “Fuck, I can hardly breathe right now.” He said with the biggest smile, looking at him. “Europe, Eds. They want us in fucking Europe.”

Eddie’s gasp was muffled by Richie’s mouth on his, and he melted into it instantly. When Richie pulled back and explained, Eddie sat up, “Richie! That’s amazing! That’s what you want right? To be worldwide? I’m so happy for you!”

“Of fucking course that’s what I want!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “Europe! It’s gonna be a summer tour, we’re leaving in a few weeks.” He cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together, looking at him very seriously. “Listen, I know we've only just met, but this- this is something. I know this is something, so...come with me. I’ll get you a ticket, you won’t have to worry about a thing, just… Come with me. I want you to be there with me. I want you to be with me all the time. We’re going to have such a great time Eds, I promise, please, _please._.. Come with me…”

Eddie looked at him with wide eyes. Was Richie being serious right now? Was he really asking him to come with him to Europe for the summer. “I-really?” Eddie asked quietly. “You- you want me to come with you to Europe?”

“That’s what I just said, didn’t I?” He said with a smile. “You can think about it, obviously. And you don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to. I’d just love it if you came with me.” He cupped his cheeks and stroked his cheekbones. “Being my 24/7 muse.”

Eddie didn’t have to think about it, he wanted to go. He had never wanted some more than to get out of New York, get out of _America_ and see some of the world. “Yes. Yes I’ll come with you to Europe.”

Richie’s eyes lit up and his smile grew wider. He pushed Eddie down on the bed and laid on top of him, kissing him and running his hands under the shirt he was wearing. “I won’t let you get bored for a second.” He promised, sucking a hickey on his neck, under his ear.

Eddie shuddered as he felt Richie’s hands caress over his bare skin and his eyes drifted closed when he felt his lips against under his ear as he sucked a hickey into the skin. “I-I’d be very surprised if you d-did let me get b-bored,” he breathed heavily.

Richie grinned and licked the purple mark. “We’re gonna have the best fucking time, baby. We’re gonna see Europe and I’m gonna treat you so good, I promise you that. I won’t ever let anything bad happen to you.” He kissed his mouth again and licked into it, humming softly at the feeling of their tongues sliding together.

Eddie brought his hands up and around Richie’s neck, his fingers weaving into his hair as they kissed, their tongues moulding together passionately. He was going to Europe, he was going to Europe with the guy he liked and he was going to have the best time.

* * *

_three weeks later…_

The weeks went on quickly. Richie spent most of his time rehearsing with his band, planning the tour and organising everything. His free time, though, was completely dedicated to Eddie, who basically spent every night with him. He had never been that happy in his entire life. By their third week together, he knew he was completely, utterly, madly in love.

Richie had come with Eddie the day after his roommate had gone insane and helped him pack up all his stuff, storing it in the spare room of Richie’s flat. He’d also promised that once they’d come back from Europe he’d help Eddie find a new place, even if a part of Eddie wished Richie would just ask him to stay. As it was so close to summer, Eddie had alternated his nights at Richie’s and other nights at Bill’s. Eddie was already head over heels for Richie, having fallen in love with him so fast he had a bit of whiplash.

They were due to leave for Europe in a week, most of the belongs that Richie knew he would need were all packed in various suitcases and piled up in the hallway of his apartment. Richie was beginning to get restless, the excitement of going to Europe building up with each passing day. He couldn’t wait anymore, it was becoming too much to bare.

Both the boys were currently wrapped up in one another, legs tangled together with Eddie’s head resting on top of Richie’s chest. As Eddie looked up, he leaned forward and nudged Richie’s nose with his own, “I’m really excited about Europe.”

“Will you come to my concerts? You can stay in the backstage.” He cradled his cheek, combed his hair with his fingers, looking at him with such smitten eyes without even realising. He wrote 15 songs during those weeks and almost all of them were about Eddie. He really was his muse.

Eddie’s eyes lit up and he nodded his head, “Really? I- of course I will! I would love to come and watch you perform!”

Richie grinned and leaned forward, kissing him. “I should get going. Rehearsal, remember?” He stood up and wore his briefs, opening his closet to find something clean to wear. “Will you be okay here, baby?”

Eddie sat up on the bed, nodding, “I’ll be fine, classes finished last week for summer remember? So it’s not like I have anywhere to be. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Brilliant. Make yourself at home, babe, I’ll be back tonight.” He knelt on the mattress and cupped his cheeks, bringing their lips together one last time before heading out.

Eddie let the kiss linger on his lips before he let Richie go and watched him walk out of the flat. Once he was gone, Eddie flipped down onto the mattress, a big goofy grin on his face.

* * *

Rehearsals were good. They were ready for the tour, excited and motivated. During those weeks, Mike and Stan had even started to genuinely like Eddie, so much that they were happy that he was going with them. Once they were done, Richie lit himself a cigarette up in the street, taking a few drags and sighing.

“Richie! Oh my god, it’s being so long!” A voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up, meeting the figure of his ex-girlfriend, Greta. She hugged him immediately, wrapping her bony arms around his neck and Richie greeted her back with a tight smile. Little did they know that paparazzi were there and in less than an hour the photo of them hugging was everywhere, with insinuations of them getting back together.

As the day had passed, Eddie went for a shower, made some lunch and eventually got himself comfortable on the sofa. He was flicking through the movie channels on the TV box when he heard his phone ring from the table. He looked at the caller ID, it was Bill. He smiled and muted the tv, answering the call, “Hey, Bill what’s up? I thought you were going back to Derry to spend time with your brother this summer?”

“Have you l-l-logged in your T-t-twitter?” He asked immediately, without answering his question. “T-t-there are p-p-pictures of Richie and his e-ex g-g-girlfriend every f-f-f-fucking where, Eddie. P-p-people are s-s-saying that they’re g-g-getting back together. I’m s-s-sorry, Eddie…”

Eddie didn’t know what to say, instead he put Bill on speaker phone and logged into Twitter. Then, just like Bill said, his feed exploded with pictures of Richie and Greta hugging outside the rehearsal studio. They looked so…comfortable with each other. All the comments from the fans were positive, saying that Richie shouldn’t have dumped Greta, that they were meant to be. “Oh,” he whispered. “B-Bill have you left f-for Derry a-already?” He hadn’t realised he was crying until well, he started stuttering his words.

“N-n-not yet.” He said in a calming voice. “Don’t c-c-cry, Eddie… D-d-d-do you w-w-want to come with m-m-m-me? I can c-c-c-come there and k-k-kick that asshole’s a-a-ass if you want!” He offered, sounding angry.

Eddie sniffed, “N-no, no. I-I can’t go home to Derry,” he whispered. “But do you think I can stay in your flat until I get a new dorm?”

“Yes, y-yes of course. You s-s-s-still have your s-s-spare key, r-r-right? Just u-u-use it and m-m-m-make yourself at home. B-b-but you really s-s-should talk to Richie b-b-b-before. Tell him w-w-what a fucking d-d-disgusting asshole he is.” Bill said, pissed off.

Then, right at that moment, the front door unlocked. “Hey babe, I’ve got sushi!” Richie called as he walked into the apartment, taking his shoes off and hanging up his jacket.

Eddie looked up, his hand wiping away the tears from his eyes,  “I have to go. See you later Bill.” He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep as composed as possible.

Richie walked in the living room with an easy smile on his lips and a plastic bag in his hand. “I got salmon sushi because it’s my favourite, raw tuna tastes like rust and-” he cut off when he saw Eddie’s tears and rushed towards him. “Baby what’s wrong? What happened?”

Eddie backed up on the bed, trying to create some distance, “I don’t know Richie, shouldn’t you be the one telling me what happened?” He asked quietly. “I mean- I get it. We’re not exclusive or anything, but you could have at least told me first that you were getting back together with Greta.” His voice was quiet as he tried not to let out another sob and embarrass himself more.

Richie frowned and looked at him in disbelief, raising his eyebrows. “What? Greta? Why would you think I’m getting back with Greta?” He asked, then processed what Eddie had said. “We’re not exclusive? What do you mean we’re not exclusive?! Have you been seeing other people?” He asked, starting to get upset and a little panicked.

“What? No! No I’ve not been seeing other people,” he whispered, “but we never really _talked_ about what we were so I just assumed that we weren’t exclusive.” He wiped his eyes. “It doesn’t matter, look-“ he passed Richie his phone with all the Twitter posts about Richie and Greta. “See for yourself.”

Richie took Eddie’s phone and looked through the photos, sighing and pinching the bridge of his home. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He gave Eddie his phone back and walked to the living room, typing out a tweet from his account.

“ _Greta and I are not getting back together. She’s a great person and we’re good friends. I’m currently involved in another relationship._ ”

He sent it and then immediately added.

“ _We’re not public yet because I’m trying to protect his privacy for a little longer. He’ll be coming with me to Europe and I’m sure you’ll all love him as much as I do._ ”

He sent that as well and then leaned against the counter, running his hands through his hair. He was out, his fans knew he was bisexual.

Eddie was still frozen on the bed and he looked down at his twitter feed, seeing both the tweets that Richie had posted and most tears filled up in his eyes. He slowly slipped off the bed and into the living room, “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Do you- do you want me to go? I can totally go.”

“Do you really think I’m that kind of person?” He asked looking at him with a look of sincere hurt on his face. “You really think I’d…” He shook his head and rubbed his face, taking a deep breath.

Eddie’s stomach twisted. Richie might not have been getting back together with Greta, he might have sent those tweets, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t about to still break it off with Eddie for not trusting him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I- I just…panicked. I wasn’t sure if we were even officially together and then I saw those tweets and I-I I’m so sorry.” He pulled on his shoes as quickly as he could. “I’m so sorry.”

“I mean, we’ve been basically living together since we met each other! I asked you to come to Europe with me! You’re always here when you’re not in college… Do you… Fuck, of course we’re official! I was just trying to keep you from the press a little longer.” He looked at him and sighed. “But you have to trust me, Eddie. Have you any idea of the things the paparazzi will throw on the papers? You can’t get mad at me for what they say. They’re paid to make the people talk. Just… Talk to me. If there’s something that bothers you, pisses you off, hurts you. Just talk to me.” He walked over to him and cupped his cheek. “Yeah?”

Tears were streaming down his face and Eddie nodded his head. “Y-yeah,” he whispered. “Yeah I-I just- I wasn’t prepared,” he wiped his eyes. “I wasn’t prepared and I should have been. I should have known that the press would have said anything to get a good story.” His hands fell back to his sides, “I promise I’ll talk to you. I promise.”

Richie nodded and gave him a little smile. “Okay.” He kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. “I’d never do anything to hurt you, Eds. Ever. I’m fucking crazy over you baby. You’re the best thing that has happened to be in a while. So please, _please_ , trust me. Okay?”

Eddie nodded his head and rested it on top of Richie’s chest, swallowing thickly, “I’m crazy about you too,” he whispered before his filter had kicked in to stop it. He looked back up at him. “I’m crazy about you too.”

Richie cupped his cheeks and pushed him against the wall, kissing him in a possessive, almost desperate way. He pinned him there, sliding his hands behind his thighs and lifting him up off the floor. He smirked against his lips as Eddie wrapped his legs around his waist. They remained like that, making out against the wall like a pair of teenagers. When the need to breathe became too much, Richie pulled back and rested his forehead against Eddie's. "I was thinking about taking you out on a date. You know… Out. Together.“ He smiled at him, biting his lower lip and wondering if he had said the right thing.

Eddie felt his heart swell and his stomach flip as he broke into a smile, “Like a…a real date?” He asked just to clarify. “Because that- that sounds amazing.”

"Yeah, like a real date. In public, for everyone to see.” He stroked his cheeks with a wide smile. “A nice restaurant, a movie… How does that sound, love?”

Eddie swallowed and he nodded his head, leaning up and pressing his lips to Richie’s in a soft kiss, “That- sounds perfect,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“And everyone will know your my boyfriend.” He said, sitting up and stretching his arms. “Tomorrow night? Did you have any plans?”

Eddie shook his head as his because he was Richie’s boyfriend. He shook his head, “No- no I didn’t have plans. None at all. I’m all yours.”

Richie grinned and pressed their forehead’s together, giving Eddie one final kiss to his lips before he set his feet back on the floor, “It’s a date.”


	6. part six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman

Eddie stared at his reflection in the mirror for what must have been the tenth time that evening. He was dressed in his white sweater, baby blue pants. his white converse and his hair was neatly styled to the side. His stomach was knotted with nerves, he had no idea where Richie was taking him as he had insisted on it being a surprise. Eventually, Eddie took a deep breath and exited the bathroom and met Richie at the door, slipping his jacket on.

Richie was beaming. He was wearing skinny, black jeans and a white shirt with a black, slim tie knotted loosely around his neck. As he lead him out into the streets of New York, he turned heads, but he only had eyes for Eddie. "I'm sorry for all this attention, you'll get used to it babe." Finally, he came to a stop in front of an Italian restaurant and he held the door open for him. “After you.”

Eddie smiled softly and walked through the door in front of him. He stuck extremely close to his side as Richie pulled him through the restaurant to their table. It was quite a fancy place, something that Eddie would never be able to afford on his student income, but it wasn’t _too_ fancy. “I’ve never been good with attention,” he whispered as he nibbled his lip between his teeth. “I’ll be okay though.”

"Don't worry, they won't let the paparazzi inside. We won't be disturbed as we eat." He took his hand once they were sat down, on the same side of the booth pressed up against one another, and squeezed it two times, reassuring him. "Hey, relax, okay? It's just me."

Eddie laced their fingers together and smiled, managing to relax and breath, “It’s just you- it’s just us.” He moved his leg to hook it around Richie's ankle. “Thank you, for...for bringing me out.”

Richie laughed and poured some wine in Eddie's glass. "Finally, am I right? And stop being so nervous, yeah? We're just enjoying a nice meal." He winked, biting a bread stick.

Eddie smiled softly at Richie, taking a sip from his glass and sitting it back down. “Do you still want me to come to Europe with you?” He asked softly, reaching for a menu. After what had happened the night before, Eddie wasn't sure if he was still welcome to travel to Europe with Richie and the band, and he would completely understand.

Richie snorted, "No, I suddenly changed my mind. I was thinking of taking the man that brought us to our table. He seemed funny!" He teased, taking a sip of his wine and laughing. "What? Didn't he seem like a nice guy?"

Eddie blinked at him, but picked up on his teasing, “You’re real funny, Chee,” he crossed his arms, but a smile made his way onto his lips. Relief flooded through his body at the knowledge that Richie still wanted him to come with him. His hand squeezed Richie's again and the small smile turned into a brighter one.

"I like it when you call me that." He giggled, kissing his temple. "I changed my mind again. You can come to Europe, you're not that bad yourself." He smiled seductively. A blush worked it's way onto Eddie's cheeks and he ducked his head.

Eddie smiled and leaned into his side, “What? Chee?” He smiled up at him, even when they were sitting down, Eddie was shorter. “Good because I’m all packed.”

"It's a deal then." He grinned and held his chin between his fingers, pressing his lips to Eddie's. They ordered food and they ate, laughing _(especially Richie)_ and being loud _(definitely Richie)._ Once they had finished with the chocolate cake they had shared for dessert, Richie paid the bill and held Eddie's hand as they walked outside.

Eddie giggled as the walked out of the restaurant, he was feeling much more relaxed and happy now that he’d sort of gotten used to the stares. He simply ignored them in favour of looking at Richie more. “Where to now?”

"Somewhere pretty." Richie said cheerfully, leaning down so Eddie could jump on his back as he carried him piggyback style. Eddie laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck, but climbed on nonetheless. He walked towards the Empire State Building, and they took the elevator to the last floor. The whole city was lit up and they were the only ones up there. "I mean, I bet you've been up here countless times, but it's nice, isn't it? Especially at night."

Eddie gasped and looked out at the view, “I’ve- I’ve actually never been up here. I could never afford it,” he turned around and gave Richie his brightest smile, “ _Thank you._ ”

"Seriously? Well, I'm glad I'm the first one to take you here, then." He smiled back, walking towards the safety glass and looking at the city lights. "You know, I was here when I got the call from my agent. Well, I didn't know he was gonna be my agent at the time. He told me he had listened to our only album, which had like six tracks only, but that he loved it and he sent it to a label. That the label wanted us. For that moment, up here, with that news in my head, I feel like I could have done anything in my life." He smiled and then turned to look at him. "I feel the same way I did back then now that I'm here with you."

Eddie looked up at him, his eyes wide and smitten. “You do?” He asked softly, keeping his voice quiet so as not to break the moment. “I feel-I feel like I could fly,” he whispered.

Richie grinned and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around him and cradling his cheek. " _Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart cause you are the one I was meant to find._ " He sang lowly, brushing his cheekbone with his thumb.

Eddie closed his eyes as Richie’s voice washed over him, his breathing calm and content. The words, _those_ words, were on his lips, even though he’d only been with Richie for three weeks. He was in love, head over heels in love. He opened his eyes and met Richie’s, opening his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a high pitched voice.

“Richie!! Twice in one day! The universe must be telling us something!” Greta Keene. Eddie closed his eyes, frustration building up inside him.

Richie blinked as he tore his eyes away from Eddie and saw Greta, in a silver, glittery dress, walking towards them on high heels. "Greta, hey, what are you doing up here?" He asked, quite surprised. He had never imagined Greta would have been the type to get on top of the Empire in the middle of the night to admire the view.

Greta reached them and put her hand on Richie's upper arm and she pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Photoshoot for Vogue, darling,” she smiled before turning her head to Eddie. “Who’s your friend Rich?”

"Really? The security didn't warn us about a photoshoot. He probably thought I was here for that." He said, glancing at the people coming through the door. "Oh, he's my boyfriend, actually. This is Eddie, Eddie, this is Greta." He introduced them. God, he hated this. Introducing his ex girlfriend to his current boyfriend. A nightmare coming true. "We'd better be off, though, we'll let you guys work."

Greta gave Eddie a tight smile, “So this is the one you were talking about on your Twitter? Mhm. I’m surprised actually, I thought he’d be much taller.” She slightly pushed Eddie out of the way, “You should join me on the photoshoot. It’ll boost your image for your European tour.”

"Honey, you'd be just as short as him if only you weren't standing on stilts." He said with a smile, but his eyes were serious. "Ah, I don't know about that. Wouldn't want to ruin the scene with my ugly face." He laughed, shaking his head. "And anyway, we're on a date."

Eddie had backed up, away from the intimidating persona that was Greta Keene as she continued to speak to Richie, as though Eddie wasn't even there, “Oh don’t be silly Richard! You always look like you walked out of a movie! Perfect. Come join us, I’m sure your...date can wait. Don’t you want the publicity for your tour? I’m sure Stan and Mike would appreciate it.”

Richie tensed up when Greta used his full name and  her to wrap his arm around Eddie's shoulders, trying to making him more confident. "I mean, the European dates are sold out already, so..." He grinned. "But if you want me here so badly we can watch you from here, yeah? You'll do a great job, that dress is gorgeous." He said, lighting himself a cigarette up.

Greta blinked a few times before she plastered on a fake smile, “Well, if you're sure!” she commented and turned on her heel, walking away back to the photoshoot.

Eddie watched her walk away, finally relaxing as she got back to her job. He looked up at Richie, the cold breeze of the evening air sending a shiver down his spine, “Can we leave?” He asked quietly. “I’m cold.”

"Yeah, sure, let's go." He giggled, keeping his arm around him as they got in the elevator. "I'm sorry about her, Eds. She's a bit... Well. You've seen her." He sighed, pressing the ground floor button.

Eddie swallowed, “She’s Greta Keene, she’s an A-list celebrity,” he whispered before he asked the question that had been on his mind for the past two days. “Why did you break up?”

"An 'A-list celebrity'?" He laughed, leaning against the mirror. "What the hell is an A-list celebrity? Are there alphabetical ordered lists for celebrities? What am I?" He laughed again looking at him with an amused expression.

Eddie blinked, “Well yeah, you’re famous. A-list celebrities are super famous, there is a list on the Internet somewhere.” He sighed and leaned against him, “You never answered my question.”

"Are you saying that I'm not an A-list celebrity?" Richie pouted, putting his arms around Eddie and looking at him like a wounded puppy, as he kept avoiding his question.

Eddie blinked, “Richie, Why did you and Greta break up?” He asked again. “I thought we were going to be honest with each other.”

"Why do you want to know? Isn't the fact that we break up enough?" He sighed, as the elevator doors opened and he walked outside.

Eddie bit his lip and followed him, as he walked a little faster than him, “Richie- Richie wait, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried.”

"Look, she cheated on me, okay? I found her with her legs wrapped around the neck of some photographer. That's why we broke up. We kept it secret because we thought it would have been better for our public images. That's it." He explained, lighting himself another cigarette up.

Eddie felt awful, he knew he shouldn’t have pried, it was technically none of his business after all. “Oh,” he whispered. “Richie-” He was cut off by Richie's sigh as he wrapped his arm around Eddie's waist, pulling him tight to his side.

"It's okay, it's fine, I'm over it. I've been over it for a while." He kissed his temple and blew the smoke away. "Don't worry. We never loved each other."

Eddie looked at his feet, “I still feel bad for prying. I should have left it like you asked and instead I pushed. I’m sorry.” Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist, “You mean so much to me, so so much to me.”

"You mean so much to me, too, Eds, so _please_ , stop being so insecure about it, okay? You're the only one for me. You're beautiful. You are brilliant. Keep your head up, okay?" He soothed his back and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

Eddie closed his eyes as he melted into Richie’s arms, right there on the sidewalk. “Home?” He asked quietly, it was late, and the summer air had cooled down considerably, sending another shiver down his spine.

Richie pressed his forehead to Eddie's and smiled warmly at him before he waved down a cab, “Yeah, let's go home.”


	7. part seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning NSFW in this chapter!!
> 
> Just a little filler before the whole Europe stuff kicks off!
> 
> Enjoy :D

The week leading up to their departure for London came quicker than any week Eddie had ever experienced. All their things were packed in suitcases, sitting by the door just ready to be grabbed on their way out. Richie was shoving some last minute belongings into a rucksack and Eddie was listing off the important things they would need for Europe. “You’ve got your passport? Your phone and wallet? Your guitar?” Eddie listed off all the main things. “Me?”

"Yes, yes, yes." He said, checking his pockets for his phone and wallet. He knew his passport was in his rucksack, he remembered putting it there. A smirk made it's way onto his lips as he turned to Eddie, "Oh shit, you!" He picked him up and swung him over his shoulder. "Okay, I've got you. We can go.”

Eddie let out a giggle as Richie swung him over his shoulder so his face was staring directly at his ass. He smirked and moved his hands into the back pockets of Richie's pants, “Nice view.”

Richie laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "That's the same thing your mom said!" He teased.

Eddie glared and gave Richie’s ass a squeeze. Immediately, he realized his mistake, as his ass was in Richie’s face and he could do whatever he wanted to it. _Fuck._

Richie turned his head and bit Eddie's ass cheek, grinning. "Don't start games you're not willing to play, baby." He giggled, before putting him down. "Come on, let's go, we don't want to miss the goddam flight, do we?"

Eddie bit down on his lip to stop himself letting out a moan, Richie could be such a tease sometimes. He brushed down his outfit that Richie had crumpled up and grabbed his suitcase. “We're on a private jet. Richie, how can you be late for a flight that's specifically for you?” He was aware that Stan and Mike had flown out to London the day before, the only reason they hadn't gone with them was Eddie had to sort some things out with the Dean in preparation for his new dorm after the summer.

Which meant they had the whole plane to themselves.

How convenient.

Richie shrugged and moved to open the door, letting Eddie walk out first. Just as he walked by however, Richie delivered a light smack to his ass, making him jump and let out a squeak. He laughed and wrapped an arm around Eddie's shoulder, leading him out to the car that was waiting for them in the street. “London here we come!”

When they arrived at the airport, their luggage was taken and loaded onto the plane and they made their way through security. Regardless of it being a private plane, they still had to go through security. “I’ve never been to London before,” Eddie spoke softly. “I’m actually really excited. I’m going to have to go to all the main tourist places!”

Richie, who had kept his arm around Eddie's shoulder at every possible chance, let out a chuckle, “You're pretty excited aren't you? I haven't been to Europe either if it's any consolation, so it'll be great fun. We'll do all that romantic stuff you read about in books and watch in movies!”

Eddie felt a blush rise up on his cheeks at the thought of Richie taking him on dates in London, Rome...Paris. It was a dream come true. Richie was a dream come true. As they boarded the plane, Eddie watched as Richie grew a little nervous when he took his head. Once the plane started movie, Richie let out a mumbled, “Fuck, I hate this part.”

Eddie jerked as the plane started moving and he gripped onto Richie's hand tightly, squeezing it in his own, “I've never been on a plane either,” he whispered, just as nervous as his boyfriend was.

"I have, and I fucking hate it. Humans are not supposed to fly! That's what gravity is for!" He whined, burying his head in his hands.

Eddie kept a firm grip on Richie's hand, clearly unnerved by the plane moving. It was an unsettling experience. He squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t think I like flying either...” he whispered. “I feel sick.”

As the plane took off, Richie finally relaxed. He leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and giggling. "It wasn't that bad..." He said, once he was calm enough.

Eddie was still stiff,“Yeah, you might think so,” he whispered. “That was awful...” his hand remained in Richie’s, holding on tightly.

"Babe, I'd rather start the tour with a hand, not a mushy broken thing." He joked, looking at the deadly grip of Eddie's hand on his own. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He stood up and winked at Eddie as he walked away.

Eddie carefully let Richie’s hand go and watched as he went to the bathroom. Eddie pulled his knees up to his chest on the chair as he looked out the window. It was night, so there wasn’t much to see, but it still scared him at how high up they were.

Richie splashed some water onto his face and returned to their seats. They had the whole plane to themselves, the only other people on the plane were the pilot and the co-pilot, and they wouldn't be bothering them at all. His eyes settled on the tense form of his boyfriend and an idea popped into his head. He ran a hand through his messy curls and sat back down, leaning over to nibble on Eddie's ear. “I have an idea to help you relax,” he whispered.

Eddie felt his body shudder and he leaned into Richie, his breathing hitching, “Oh?”

Richie hummed and started pressing light kisses down the column of his throat, biting small marks into the skin. He moved onto his knees in front of Eddie and carefully pulled his legs back down so his feet were planted back on the floor, “I'm going to make you feel so good baby, can I? Can I make you feel good?”

Eddie nodded his head, his breathing ragged, “Please Richie.” He tilted his hips up so Richie could tug his pants down, which he did rather quickly, throwing the item onto the floor.

“So beautiful,” Richie murmured, pressing light kisses to the inside of Eddie's thighs, nipping at the skin occasionally and feeding off of the moans leaving his boyfriends lips. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Eddie's underwear and slowly tugged them down, throwing them towards his pants. “So hard for me already baby,” he whispered, blowing some air onto Eddie's cock.

“Ngh, Richie, please. Please don't tease me,” Eddie whined, pushing his hips towards Richie's face. He let out a groan as Richie pulled his face back, a smirk on his lips.

“Patience baby, patience. Good things come to those who wait,” he winked before he moved his head back, this time licking a stripe from Eddies base to his tip and sucking some of the precum into his mouth. “Mhm, you taste so good baby.”

“Richie _please_ ,” Eddie sobbed, his head falling back to rest on the seat. “I- I can't take the teasing.”

Richie, finally taking pity on his desperate boyfriend, obliged and took Eddie completely into his mouth, barely pausing to give him time to adjust before he was bobbing his head. He built up a steady rhythm, taking Eddie all the way into his mouth with each movement of his head. Richie let out a whine as he felt Eddie bury his hands into his curls, tugging roughly and he felt his pants tighten. With one hand, he realised Eddie's thigh and unbuttoned his own pants, taking his own erection out of his pants and stroking it along with the bobs of his head.

Richie could feel Eddie's muscles tense, signalling that he was close to orgasm, and he picked up the speed with both his mouth and his hand. He pulled off just a little, looking up at Eddies debauched form through his eyelashes, “Come for me baby, I want you to come for me.” His voice was raspy, thick with arousal. He didn't wait for Eddie's response before he moved his mouth back onto him, this time moving it faster.

Eddie whined, high and desperate, and he shoved a hand into his mouth to muffle his moans. Richie's mouth was hot and wet, driving him insane and to the brink of orgasm, “Oh- oh my god I'm going to come!” he cried out as his hips stuttered, his orgasm rocking through him as Richie swallowed the whole lot. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Richie swallowed everything that Eddie had to offer, his own hand tugging at his own cock as he reached his own peak. He moaned around Eddie, feeling him shudder with sensitivity before he pulled off with a pop, a smirk on his lips, “Better?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head.

Slowly, Eddie reached down and picked up his underwear, slipping them back on. He waited as Richie cleaned up and returned to his seat before he moved to lay back on the seat, his head on Richie's lap. He propped his feet against the wall under the window and looked up at him, “You’ll come see some of the sights with me right?”

"I've got the best sight right in front of me in this moment." Richie replied with a grin, looking at Eddie and combing his hair with his fingers.

Eddie smiled softly, his fingers moving to lace with the hand Richie wasn't combing his hair with, “You’re so cheesy,” he whispered with a grin.

"I know. Disgusting." He laughed, resting his head against the back of the seat and closing his eyes. "Get some sleep, baby. We'll be in London before you know it.”

Eddie felt himself yawn and he snuggled into Richie's lap, revelling in the warmth. As his eyes dropped he whispered out a very quiet. “M'kay 'Chee,” and he fell fast asleep.

Richie looked down at the sleeping form of his boyfriend and his heart swelled up. As he fell asleep, the last thought to pop into his head was: _I love you._


	8. part eight

London was huge. Not as huge as New York, but still pretty huge. A limo was waiting for them outside the airport, alongside with a huge crowd of screaming fans. Stan and Mike met them at the airport and they stopped for autographs and selfies, of course, collected the gifts from the fans and then got in the car that took them to the hotel. Eddie and Richie's room was big and filled with little welcome presents. "Look at all these fan mail." Richie said, flopping on the sofa with the gifts of the fan. "It's freaking insane!"

Eddie jumped on the bed, gasping at how comfortable it was, and he let out a giggle. “Oh wow, this bed is sooo comfy!” He turned around. “What does the fan mail say?” The room was filled with presents, both from fans and from the hotel staff who want them to be comfortable. “Is it all good stuff?”

" _Dear Richie, I just want to tell you how much I admire you and your band and the work you guys to, you're an inspiration and I'm completely in love in love with you, so thank you_ ,” Richie recited the words on the letter before picking something else up, a smile breaking out on his face. "Look, it comes with a little, knitted doll of myself!" He giggled, holding little Richie in his hand. "I love it."

Eddie blinked and a smirk appeared on his lips, “Ooh someone made you a Voodoo doll Richie! You better make sure you keep it safe,” he winked and held out his hand to take the doll from Richie, admiring it. “It’s pretty cute actually.” 

Richie laughed and jumped on the bed with his letters, kissing Eddie's temple. "Don't be jealous. You're still my number one favourite, even if you don't knit dolls for me." He teased, biting his cheek softly.

Eddie giggled, “I’d better be your favourite,” He whispered with a grin, “You wouldn’t bring your _not favourite_ to Europe would you?” He asked and kissed his cheek. “I’m really proud of you.”

"You wanna go out and play tourist for a couple of hours? I don’t have to be at rehearsals until later." Richie asked with a grin as he pulled Eddie on top of him, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head.

Eddie nodded his head, “Yes, yes please?” He was itching to go out and see London and all it had to offer. “The London Eye, Westminster Abbey, Buckingham Palace, The Tower of London!”

“I’m just going to jump in a quick shower okay? Five minutes tops,” Richie added a wink and moved off the bed and into the bathroom, jumping into the shower.

Eddie watched him disappear into the bathroom with a wide smile and he relaxed back on the bed, closing his eyes over. He was just getting relaxed when he felt Richie’s phone buzz from where he left it on the bed. Thinking it might have been Stan or Mike, alerting Richie to a possible change of plan, Eddie had a quick glance. However the name that stared back at him wasn’t Stan or Mike. It was Greta.

_[10:04am]_

_**Greta K:** Richie! I'm going to be in Italy at the same time as you doll! We should hit it up, but maybe...leave the boyfriend behind? No offence darling, but you're a little out of his league no? Hope to hear from you soon!  <3_

Eddie’s eyes widened as he read over the text, the words imprinting themselves into his brain. Greta’s words weren’t new thoughts to Eddie, he already knew that Richie was so far out of his league and he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. To have it written down like that, so bluntly though, it made Eddie want to scream and throw the phone out of the window.

Richie wouldn’t appreciate that gesture though so instead, he locked the phone and sat it back on the bed just as Richie emerged from the shower, towel-drying his wet curls. He dropped the towel into the used basket and ran his fingers through his hair, grinning at Eddie, "You ready babe?”

Eddie swallowed and put on his best fake smile, nodding his head, “Yeah, yeah I’m ready. Just let me grab my camera.” He moved over to his suitcase and pulled his camera out, wrapping it around his neck so it rested against his chest. “Now I’m ready.”

Richie grinned, taking Eddie’s hand in his own as they left the hotel room, hitting the streets and starting to walk around. Richie was like an excited child, even when, every now and then, people stopped him to ask for a selfie. They visited Piccadilly Circus, Buckingham palace, Soho and took many selfies while lying in Hyde park. Throughout all of this though, he could sense something was up with his boyfriend, and he wanted to know what, "You're quiet. Is everything okay?"

Eddie had taken pictures of all the amazing sights, but the excitement was gone. He ran a hand through his hair, “I’m fine,” he whispered, laying back on the grass and staring up at the sky. He didn’t want to say anything because then Richie would know Eddie looked at his phone and he didn’t want to cause an argument. He didn’t want to argue with Richie.

"Yeah, okay right." Richie rolled his eyes, sitting up and pulling Eddie close. "Come on, tell me, what's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around him. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face as he leaned closer to Eddie’s ear,  "I'm gonna tickle you if you don't tell me."

Eddie’s eyes widened and he tried to scramble out of Richie’s arms, “Don’t you dare- don’t you dare tickle me Richie!" 

Richie laughed and pinned him down on the grass, tickling his side's. "Come on! Tell me!"

Eddie squealed, giggles escaping his mouth as he tried to push Richie off him, “Fine! Fine I’ll tell you!”

Richie sat back on his heels and looked at him, running his fingers through his curls. "Well? What's wrong?" He asked, ducking his head as he looked Eddie in the eyes, expression turning serious. “Eds?”

Eddie looked to the side and reached into the pocket of Richie’s jacket, pulling out his phone and bringing up the message from Greta, “There,” he handed it to him and sighed.

Richie read the message, raised his eyebrows and looked up at him. "Well, that wasn't really nice." He agreed, sighing. "I'm sorry, Eds, but please don't tell me you believe her words." A frown appeared on his face as he took in Eddie’s expression. “Eds, please tell me you don’t believe her.”

Eddie pinched his nose, avoiding Richie’s gaze, “I- I mean- there is some truth there right? I mean I’m not famous, or anything.”

"So?" Richie asked, genuinely confused, brow furrowing even more. "Just because I’m famous means I have to date famous people only? Is that a rule written somewhere?"

Eddie looked down, “No- no that’s- that’s not what I meant.” He trailed off. “Richie- you are so out of my league and before you say anything...there is a reason I’m so insecure. There is a reason that I don’t think I’m ever good enough.” 

"And why is that?" Richie asked, tucking one of Eddie's curls behind his ear and fighting himself from talking and explaining why he was wrong, in favour of letting Eddie explain himself. 

“I’ve never spoken about it with you, because it’s a part of my life that I want to forget. I was born in Maine, a small town called Derry. My dad died when I was really young so I don’t remember him, but my mother, my mother was probably the definition of the devil. All my life she told me I was sick, that I had all these illnesses and diseases. I wasn’t allowed to go out and play with my friends, I wasn’t allowed to do normal things like go to prom or go on school trips. She’d lock me in my room for weeks if I even coughed. It was awful. She manipulated me, and made me think that I wasn’t good enough. She told me that no one would ever want to love me and that she was all I had.” By the end of his speech, Eddie had tears in his eyes and his arms were wrapped around his knees, hugging them to his chest. He had never told anyone other than Bill about his mother and his childhood, but he trusted Richie more than anything in the entire world, and he wanted him to know.

"Fuck, Eds. Greta might be an A-list celebrity, but your mom's an A-list asshole." Richie eventually spoke up, moving around Eddie so he was behind him and pulling his back against his chest, pressing a kiss to his temple. "It's awful, baby, but she can't manipulate you anymore now. You're not sick, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. The sooner you'll start believing it, the better you'll live. Parents are shitty sometimes, I can tell, but it's up to us to decide whether to let them in or slam the door in their faces."

Eddie felt his mouth tug up into a smile as he turned around to bury his head in Richie’s neck. Somehow he always knew the right thing to say, “Thank you, you- you’re amazing. I promise I’m trying...I’m trying not to let little things like that get to me...it’s just- it’s hard,” he whispered. “But I’m trying." 

Richie slowly ran his fingers through Eddie’s soft brown curls, "and don't worry about Greta, okay? She's like a child. Someone stole her toy and now she wants it back. Nothing more." He pecked his lips with a smile.

Eddie felt a wider smile appear on his face and he moved to push Richie back onto the grass, sitting on his thighs and looking down at him, “I stole you huh?”

Richie laughed and reached up to stroke Eddie's cheek. "Like a sneaky shoplifter." He smiled, holding the back of Eddie's head to tug him closer to his lips.

Eddie just laughed and pressed his mouth onto Richie’s, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the moment. “Do we have time to see one more thing before you have to go rehearse?”

"Maybe an hour, but I really should get going." Richie spoke against his lips, soothing his back. He had to physically bit his tongue to stop himself from saying those words as he looked into Eddie's eyes. 

Eddie nodded his head and moved off of Richie so he could get up. “Looks like I’ll be visiting the Tower of London alone. I promise to take loads and loads of pictures.”

"But you'll come tonight, right? To the concert." Richie asked hopefully. "I'd like to have you backstage." He said grinning and giving his ass a teasing squeeze.

Eddie squeaked, the motion pulling him closer to Richie. He nodded his head, pecking his lips, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he whispered. “I’ll see you later?”

Richie nodded his head, eyes sparkling, "And after the concert I'll show you just how much I think you're beautiful." He whispered in his ear, before manhandling Eddie off of himself and winking before walking away.

Eddie watched Richie walk away, a dreamy smile on his face before he composed himself and made his way to the Tower of London.

 * * *

When Eddie got back to the hotel, he showered quickly and pulled the backstage pass over his neck. If he didn’t have it, he wouldn’t get in. He slipped on a pair of light wash skinny jeans, his converse and a pale pink sweater and grabbed his jacket. The walk to the arena wasn’t far and he was let in by the doormen when he showed him his pass. As he looked around for Richie, he was stopped by another man. “Everyone with backstage passes go that way,” the man pointed to the door.

“Oh um, I’m here with Richie-“ Eddie tried to explain, his eyes desperately looking around for any sign of Richie, or even Stan and Mike. Anyone that would recognise him.

The guy shook his head, expression turning to one of annoyance, “And so are all those other kids, off you go and don’t waste my time.”

Eddie sighed and was just about to follow what the man said and go into the room full of screaming fans, when an unfamiliar voice spoke up, "Hey, he's fine." 

A guy stepped in, headphones around his neck and a radio in his hand. "You're Richie's boyfriend, right? Come, the show's almost on." He smiled and led him behind the stage.

Eddie followed behind him, so thankful to have been noticed by something that obviously worked with Richie, “Thank you so much.” In the background, he could hear the cheers of the crowd, signalling that the arena was already filled to the brim with people.

The man chuckled, shaking his head, "Sorry, we have to be really strict with the fans, otherwise they'd be everywhere, you know." He smiled at him and offered him his hand. "My name's Victor, by the way. Sound manager." He introduced himself. "Here, this spot has a great view on the stage, so you won't miss a thing."

Eddie opened his mouth to thank him once again, when a familiar voice broke through the space.

"Baby!" Richie appeared out of nowhere and ran, picking Eddie up, spinning him around. He was already dressed up in his stage costume (a red jacket, a golden vest and black trousers tucked into black boots), he had eyeliner on and he was wearing a little bit of  mascara to darken his eyes, "You made it! You look so fucking adorable!"

Eddie let a giggle escape his lips as Richie picked him up and down him around, setting him back on the floor. “You like it? I wasn’t sure but- I think it looks good, and of _course_ I made it.”

"It looks amazing, you look amazing. You should go up there in my place." He kissed him and soon Mike and Stan joined them, dressed up as well to match the theme of the show.

"We're ready, Rich." Stan announced, stretching his arms.

"Wish me luck baby." Richie stole a long, passionate kiss from Eddie before the lighting in the arena went off and they walked on stage. The crowd started screaming as they hit the first note of the opening song and Richie, still in the darkness, sang:

_**"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for."** _

Eddie watched, with an expression of pure awe and love in his eyes as he watched Richie greet the crowd, perform song after song and sweeping the audience, and himself off their feet. It was truly magical to watch. God, he was so in love with Richie it was insane. 

"Are you enjoying the show?” A voice broke Eddie out of his trance and he turned to face the same man from before, Victor. He was leaning against the pillar, exceptionally close to Eddie. "This is personally not my kind of music, but I guess they're pretty good. Even if I don't get the world's obsession with Richard. I mean, sorry, I know he's your boyfriend, but... He's not that much, you know? You're way prettier." He said with a smirk.

A uncomfortable feeling washed over Eddie, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, “Um, people love him because he’s talented and his songs are amazing,” he backed up a little, “I’m- gonna get back to the show now.”

"Yeah, sure, enjoy! I'll see you around." Victor winked and went back to work.

Richie, on stage, had gotten rid of the jacket, throwing it in the crowd and his hair was sticking to his forehead and neck. "This song goes out someone who's really fucking special to me. This one's for you baby." He breathed in the microphone, trying to catch his breath. They started playing one of the songs Richie had written for Eddie and halfway through it he turned his head and smiled at him.

**_"How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find."_ **

It was the same song that Richie had sang to him when they were on the observation deck of the Empire State Building. That day felt so long ago, but the memory was still fresh in Eddie’s mind as tears sprung into his eyes. As though his body had disconnected from his mind, Eddie moved closer to the stage, watching Richie perform in awe.

The show went on for another hour before the band left the stage. They were panting, sweating, exhausted, but Richie still managed to run to Eddie. "So... Did you like it?" He asked between breaths, smiling widely.

Eddie didn’t answer, instead he just gripped Richie by the collar and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue slipping into his mouth.

Richie winded his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, tangling his hand in his hair, getting a little desperate in the kiss as the adrenaline kept running in his veins.

"Geez, guys, get a room." Mike laughed as Stan rolled his eyes, squeezing past them to head to the dressing room.

Eddie pulled back, his eyes dark and lips swollen. “You were _amazing_ ,” he breathed. He never once took his eyes off of Richie, “it was phenomenal.”

Richie looked at him in the same hungry way, gripping his hips and pushing him against the wall, kissing him again and pressing their bodies together. Eddies fingers tangled into his hair as the kiss deepened, the heat radiating from the two of them was immense, the passion undeniable.

This kiss broke and Richie pressed his forehead against Eddie’s, panting and digging his fingers into the boy’s hips. "Fuck baby... I'll take you to every single show if it has this effect on you." He breathed, biting Eddie's lower lip.

Eddie whimpered into his mouth, his fingers tightening their grip in Richie’s hair, “That _song_. It- it was...wow.”

"Yeah? It was a surprise." Richie murmured against his lips. "Baby, I'm soaking wet with sweat, it's a little disgusting. Why don't we get going?"

Eddie forced himself to pull away from Richie, nodding his head as he laced their fingers together, “Yeah, yeah okay. Let’s go.” He tugged Richie away from the stage door, towards the exit.

They were happy, blissfully unaware that Victor had been leering at Eddie from behind the pillar, a smirk on his face.


	9. part nine

The next morning Richie woke up with the sun already up in the sky and in a tangle of arms and legs. He smiled sleepily and kissed Eddie's hair as his head rested on top of his chest and he opened his eyes. "Afraid someone's gonna steal me overnight?" He asked, looking at the way Eddie was wrapped around him.

Eddie opened his eyes at the movement, mumbling, “Mhm- I’m a koala,” he whispered. “Morning,” he opened his eyes, his lips forming a smile. “Sleep well?”

Richie laughed and wriggled away from Eddie's grip to stretch his limbs. "Very much so. What about you?"

Eddie sat up as Richie slipped out of his arms, the bedsheets pooling at his waist and he stretched his arms above his head, some of his bones cracking, “Mhm, like a baby.” He rubbed his eyes and moved to stand up, “What are your plans for today?”

"We have a meet and greet in a mall and a lunch date with some British business man, but then I should be as free as a bird. Why don't you hang out while we work? You could tag one of the crew along, so you won't be alone."

Eddie nodded, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek,  “Sure! Yeah. “I’ll take loads of pictures again if we go anywhere. I promise.”

Richie grinned as he walked over to his suitcase, dressing up in a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. "Don't miss me too much." He said, leaning down into Eddie’s personal space and catching his chin between his fingers, kissing him and leaving the room.

Eddie smiled, rolling his eyes fondly as he watched Richie leave. As finished getting dressed, he looped his camera around his neck and headed to the lobby of the hotel, bumping into someone as he exited the elevator, “Oh I’m sorry!-”

“Oh it’s alright- Oh, hey Eddie!" Victor said smiling, his arms gripping onto Eddie’s arm, stopping him from stumbling.

Eddie blinked as he realised who it was and he hesitated, “Oh, hi Victor,” he spoke softly, trying to move around him to get to the elevator.

"Are you going out? We could go together! I've got half day off, so we can hit the city!" Victor said as he pressed the ground floor button. "So, did you enjoy the show last night?"

“I don’t mind looking around the city myself, I did it yesterday, I don’t mind doing it again today.” Eddie quickly answered, stepping into the elevator as the doors opened.

"Oh come on! We're gonna have fun! Fancy a Starbucks to start off the day?" He grinned as they walked out of the elevator. "You didn't answer my question! Did you enjoy the show? It seemed like you did. For how long have you and Richie been together?"

Eddie relented and followed him out of the elevator and into the street, “I heard Costa’s are better in the United Kingdom,” he whispered and put his hands in his pockets. “The show was amazing, I loved it. I’ve never been to a concert before so that was an experience in its own. We’ve been together about a month, why do you ask?”

"A month? That’s not much." Victor pondered, ordering two coffees once they reached the closest Costa. "I mean, I thought you would have been together much longer." He shrugged. "Richie and Greta were together for almost a year. I remember that time."

Eddie blinked and accepted the coffee, “Relationships have to start out somehow,” he said softly. “I really don’t want to talk about Richie and Greta, if you don’t mind.”

"Yeah, I know, no one wants to think about their partner's ex, am I right?" Victor laughed as they exited the coffee shop and walked down the street, stopping by an alleyway. "But, anyway. What do you do? Are you in college? I bet you're the sharpest boy in your class, right?"

Eddie tried to ignore the last comment that Victor made, taking a sip of his coffee, “I’m studying to be an elementary school teacher. I’ve only got a two years left of studying and then I can get a job.”

"That's amazing! But won't that affect your relationship? I mean, Richie's always in tour, you'll be stuck home due to your job. How will you make that work?" Victor asked, leaning a little close as he sipped his coffee.

Eddie tilted his head to the side, leaning back against the wall of the building, further away from Victor and the uncomfortable feeling that radiated from him, “I haven’t thought that far ahead yet...” he trailed off. “But we’ll make it work. I know we will.”

"How are you so sure? I mean, Richie will be constantly surrounded by fans who love him. Hot girls that would kill to get in his pants. And boys as well! I'd be jealous as fuck, you know." Victor laughed.

Eddie felt that weird feeling stir in his stomach but he pushed it away, “No because I trust him. I trust him more than I’ve trusted anyone in my whole life. There is no need for me to be jealous.”

"That's really nice of you!" Victor reached over and squeezed Eddie’s forearm. "I guess only time will tell, right? The late night waits. The canceled dates. Photos taken from the paparazzi. That's what you get when you date a celebrity. And of course, the drugs. I mean, it's Richie." He said, shrugging.

Eddie wasn’t stupid, he knew Richie smoked weed, but that was it, he didn’t do any of the hard stuff that the other celebrities did. Eddie pulled away slightly, “Are you trying to get me to break up with him? Aren’t you meant to be his friend?”

"What? No! Of course not, I just want you to be prepared for what's still to come!" He said, smiling at him and moving his hand to his shoulder.

“I know what’s to come, and my relationship has nothing to do with you,” Eddie backed away a little, a little concerned that they were in an alleyway and there were no people.

"Maybe it does, I mean... You're really pretty... You could, like, break up with him and give me a shot?" He said, putting his hands on Eddie's hips.

Eddie gasped a little and tried to push him back, but Victor’s grip on him was too tight, “Let me go.”

"Why? Come on, relax, Richie doesn't need to know, right?" Victor smiled, a dark and sleazy smile as he pushed Eddie further back into the wall. "It'll be our little secret."

Eddie started struggling, his heart hammering fast in his chest as Victor moved closer to him. “Victor, please, let me go. You’re scaring me.”

"Scaring you?" Victor laughed once again, his fingers tightening around Eddie’s wrists, "I'm not doing anything!" He moved closer to Eddie's lips, so close that Eddie could smell the coffee.

"HEY!" Richie, Stan and Mike were walking back to the hotel when Richie spotted them. "What the fuck is going on?!" He asked, as Victor's lips were about to touch Eddie's.

Eddie let his back slide down the wall, his eyes squeezed shut and he let out a shaky breath. He knew what that must have looked like, there was no way he was getting out of it and Victor, he had quite a mouth on him, he could talk himself out of anything. Instead of waiting for the inevitable, Eddie scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the alleyway.

Stan and Mike immediately followed him as Richie gripped Victor’s collar and pushed him against the wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Why were you harassing my boyfriend?! You know what this means?! It means you're fucking fired, motherfucker!"

Victor raised his eyebrows, holding his hands up, “Hey, he wasn’t exactly pushing me away Richie. You know you two will never work out right? I mean he’s going to get a job, settle down and you’ll be off on tour, it’s a disaster waiting to happen.”

Richie, pulled his fist back and punched Victor straight on the nose. "Stay the fuck out of my relationship. If you lay a finger on Eddie again, I'll fucking kill you."

“Motherfucker!” Victor cried out, grabbing onto his nose, “Fuck, you broke my nose, asshole!”

"I'm gonna break more than your fucking nose if you touch him again, are we understood?" He spat, punching him once more time before storming out of the alleyway. "And now fuck off!"

Eddie didn’t stop running until he reached a park, Hyde Park and he collapsed next to a tree in sobs. He felt dirty, sick and a million other things. He could still feel Victors fingers around his wrists, his breath against his skin and he shuddered, burying his head into his knees. He hadn’t been there for long before he heard the voices of Stan and Mike approaching.

"Eddie!" They called, surrounding him and hugging him tightly. "Hey, come on, don't cry, it's okay. Richie's gonna take care of that asshole." Stan said, rubbing his back.

Eddie wasn’t sure if it was Stan or Mike but Eddie was sobbing into one of their shirts. “I-I didn’t- I didn’t want him to kiss me. I swear. I _swear._ ”

"We know, Eddie, don't worry. And Richie knows too." Mike comforted him, rubbing his back softly until he saw Richie approaching in the distance. “It’s going to be okay.”

Richie rushed up to them, his chest heaving as he leaned down to his knees and cupped Eddie’s cheeks, wiping away the tear stains,  "Eds! Are you okay baby? Did that motherfucker hurt you?"

Eddie’s arms moved around Richie's neck and he gripped onto him tightly, “He- he was just _talking_ and he was right up in my face and then he- he told me to break up with you for him and I- I didn’t want it Richie. I swear!”

"I know, baby, I know. Are you okay?" Richie continued to stroke his cheekbones with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so fucking sorry. Come on, let's go." He took his hand. "Cancel the lunch, guys, I'm taking Eddie back to our room."

“No! No you can’t cancel your lunch, you can’t,” Eddie said frantically, gripping onto Richie’s hand tight. “You can’t, I don’t- I don’t want want you to lose on anything because of me.”

"It's fine, don't worry, they'll go without me." Richie said, saying a quick goodbye to Stan and Mike, briefing them on what to say if they were asked why he was absent, before taking Eddie back to their room and sitting him down on the bed. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere?"

Eddie crawled into his lap, pressing his lips to his neck, “No, but if you hadn’t arrived when you did...maybe he would have,” he whispered.

Richie wrapped his arms around him. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry..." He kissed his temple and held him tight. "He won't touch you again, I promise."

Eddie rested his forehead against his, “We head to Paris tomorrow don’t we? Is...is Victor going to be there?”

"No. I fired him. I fucking fired him. We won't see him ever again." Richie reassured him, kissing his lips. "Paris. The city of love, am I right?" He smiled at him, trying to light the mood.

Eddie kissed Richie back softly, a smile appearing on his lips, “Yeah, the city of love,” he whispered. “You going to take me on a romantic date in the city of love huh?”

"Who knows." He grinned, running his hands up and down his back. "Maybe, if you're good.”

Eddie kept a firm grip on Richie’s jacket, “And what if I’m bad?” He asked, a teasing smirk making its way onto his lips.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see now won’t you?” Richie teased and pressed another kiss to Eddie’s lips, “I can’t wait for you to see the show in Paris, there’s going to be literal fireworks.”

“Fireworks? You’re really- really going all out aren’t you?” Eddie breathed out in awe, his eyes sparkling.

Richie laughed and held Eddie's hips between his hands. "Absolutely." He grinned, looking up at him and raising his eyebrows. "Kiss me?"

Eddie didn’t need to be asked twice, as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Richie’s in a deep kiss. He stuck his tongue out and ran it over the bottom of Richie’s lips.

Richie moaned softly and moved his hands to the back of Eddie's head, holding him in place. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that, right?" He breathed, dragging Eddie's bottom lip between his teeth.

Eddie swallowed, smiling into the kiss, “Be a good way to go though right?” He breathed into his mouth, shuddering as Richie’s teeth tugged at his bottom lip.

"The best. Couldn't ask for a better one," Richie laughed and looked into Eddie's eyes. He felt his heart miss a beat and his grip on his boyfriend grew tighter, in almost a possessive and protective way. "Mine..." He whispered.

Eddie’s eyes turned a shade darker and he tightened his grip on Richie, “Yours,” he breathed. “I’m all yours. All yours, Richie.”

And he was, in that moment, completely and utterly Richie’s.


	10. part ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARIS BABY!
> 
> There is SMUT in this chapter guys!!!!
> 
> Also the songs used are; "The Greatest Show" and "A Million Dreams" from The Greatest Showman. 
> 
> <3

They left London the following morning, with a crowd of fans and photographers saying goodbye at the airport. The flight to Paris was short, a mere hour and Richie slept all the way through it, his head resting on Eddie’s shoulder. Once they arrived in Paris, the band immediately needed to start rehearsing, even though the concert wasn’t until the following night.

As it was a closed rehearsal, Eddie was dropped off at the hotel first, giving Richie a kiss goodbye with a promise to see him later on his lips. He checked into the hotel with no issues and the second he entered the room, his breath left his lungs. The room had a balcony which overlooked the Eiffel Tower, and it was completely and utterly breathtaking. Quickly, he picked up his camera and took a picture before leaning on the railing, simply staring at the view.

Eddie had been out on the balcony for an hour when he heard the hotel room door knock three times. He frowned and tilted his head to his side, standing up and walking over to the door and pulling it open. His eyes widened when he saw who was on the other side.

 * * * 

“Beverly! Oh my god!” He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. How good it felt to see someone familiar, to _hug_ someone familiar.

Beverly hugged him back and stepped into the hotel, “Eddie, it is so good to see you! Are you enjoying yourself?” She asked, taking a seat on the end of the bed, a smile on her lips.

Eddie nodded his head and joined her on the bed, crossing his legs, “I am having the best time. Watching Richie perform, it’s so...mesmerising. He is so incredibly talented, I mean they _all_ are, but Richie…”

"Shit, you really do love him, don't you?" Beverly laughed, nudging his shoulder and wiggling her eyebrows. "Eddie is in love, Eddie is in love." She teased, giggling.

Eddie’s eyes widened and he and covered her mouth with his hand, “Shut up, he- I haven’t told him,” he said softly. “So keep your voice down, anyone can hear you and I’d rather he heard it from me.” The let go of her mouth, “But yes, I love him. I’m- I’m in love with him.”

"No shit." Bev laughed, throwing her head back. "Don't worry, he's in love with you too. It's pretty fucking obvious, actually. The way he looks at you... Jesus." She winked at him and put an arm around his shoulders. "You should tell him."

“I want to,” Eddie whispered. “I want to, so badly, I just- I freak out whenever I go to tell him.”

“You are both idiots,” Beverly decided, “I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow night at the concert okay? Tell him.” She said seriously before kissing Eddie’s hair and walking out of the room just as quickly as she had arrived.

Eddie stared at the door for a few more minutes before he lay back on the bed. He was in love with Richie, and he had to tell him. Eventually, he got up and showered, changing into the clothes that he was going to wear for his date with Richie that night before he sat back out on the balcony.

* * *

That was where Richie found him when he returned from the arena a few hours later. He was already showered and changed, having taken his clothes with him. “Hey baby, ready to go?” He asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his suit pants.

Eddie turned to face Richie and nodded his head, standing up as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist, “Can we go up the Eiffel Tower?” He asked hopefully, earning a chuckle from Richie.

"That’s so cheesy baby, of course we can." He laughed, pressing their lips together. "We're in the city of love, after all."

Eddie nodded, his lips still pressed against Richies. They were in the city of love, and Eddie would hate himself if he didn’t tell Richie how he felt whilst they were here. “Let’s go then,” he whispered, tugging Richie’s hand. “Looks like I was good enough to get my Paris date huh?”

"Apparently you were." Richie laughed, throwing his head back. "Shit, I fucking adore you." He smiled, shaking his head.

Eddie giggled and rested his head against Richie’s shoulder. “You adore me huh?”

"Yes, of course I adore you. Don't you adore me? I'm wounded, Edward." Richie sighed dramatically pouting like a baby.

Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed the pout away, “Don’t be a baby, you know I adore you.”

Richie let out another chuckle and laced their hands together, “Shall we mon chérie?” He brought their joint hands up and kissed Eddies knuckles.

“We shall,” Eddie breathed, a blush on his cheeks.

They walked through the streets of Paris, the atmosphere so deep and passionate that made Eddie realise just why this city had been named not only the city of lights, but the city of _love._ They went to all the main tourist attractions, the Louvre, Notre Dame, the Arc de Triomphe. They left the Eiffel Tower until last. The sun was setting and they had just gotten out of the elevator at the top, where they would be having dinner. As Eddie breathed in the view, he let out an excited gasp, “Wow!”

Richie asked for a table with a view on the champs de Mars. They ordered fancy food and fancy champagne, and Richie couldn't stop smiling. "I feel like one of those rich people who have dinner in places like this every night." He laughed shaking his head.

Eddie giggled and he took a sip of the fancy champagne, “Well you _are_ rich, so you better get used to it.” Eddie turned his head and looked out at the view, “It’s- it’s beautiful isn’t it?”

"Of course I'm Rich!" Richie joked, "Even though I personally prefer Richie." He laughed loudly, gaining a glare from a couple sitting next to them. Instead of following Eddie’s eyes to the view, they remained trained on his boyfriend. He truly was beautiful, "Yes, pretty stunning." He agreed.

Eddie turned his head back and they went through their meal smoothly. The meal was delicious, Eddie couldn’t deny that, but he really would have preferred a pizza or a burger. When they finished and Richie got up to pay, Eddie walked through the glass doors and looked out over the Paris skyline.

Richie followed and stood next to him, taking Eddie's hand in his own and giving it a light squeeze,  "Are you happy?" He asked, in almost a timid way, looking at him instead of the city.

Eddie turned around to face him, “Yeah, I’m happy, more than happy.” He laced their fingers together, “Are you?”

"Yeah, I'm pretty fucking happy." Richie replied and tugged him close, pressing their lips together, gently and softly. He pulled back after a few seconds, looking into Eddie’s eyes with an expression of pure sincerity on his face. "I love you, Eddie..."

Eddie blinked his eyes open, meeting Richie’s immediately as his heart skipped a beat. He broke into a smile, moving his hand up and around his neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. “I love you too, Richie,” he whispered back, keeping himself close.

"How fucking cheesy is this? I said my first I love you on top of the Eiffel tower. Casanova can suck my dick." Richie said cheerfully, cupping Eddie's cheeks.

Eddie laughed, “It’s romantic,” he whispered. He leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to Richie’s once more,  “Wanna take me home Casanova?”

"Am I gonna get laid?" Richie asked with a grin, and an old lady next to him made a disgusted gasp that made him laugh.

Eddie let his face turn up into a smile and he bit his lip, “If you play your cards right, you just might.”

"Garçon!" Richie yelled, yanking Eddie over his shoulder. "Where is my car?!"

* * *

The following night was the concert, which meant Richie had spent the whole day once again at rehearsals. Eddie wasn’t too annoyed though, he would have him all to himself that night and the following day when they landed at Berlin.

Eddie was floating on cloud nine, he was in love, Richie loved him back and they had spend the previous night completely connected with one another in ways that Eddie couldn’t even describe.

The arena, if possible, was even bigger than the one in London. The band went one way, and Richie left Eddie with Beverly, who was waiting for them in the dressing room, "Eddie! You can hang out with me tonight okay? " She kissed his cheek and complimented his outfit. "Ready for the show?"

“Thank you Beverly, for everything. I did it. I told Richie I loved him and he loves me back.” Eddie whispered, softly, earning a wink from Beverly in response. He turned his head and looked out at the crowd, his whole stomach flipping at how packed it was, “That’s- that’s a lot of people.”

"Yeah. Every single date of the tour is sold out, crazy, right?" Bev grinned as she  lighted herself a cigarette up and smiled. "Just wait until they know that they've been nominated for three Grammys." She said, lowering her voice. "They're manager told me today. It's a surprise." She winked.

Eddie’s jaw dropped, “ _Grammys_ ,” he hissed. “Oh my god! For what categories?” Eddie was smiling wide now, overcome with so much pride and happiness for his boyfriend.

"Best rock album, best concept for a music video and..." Beverly paused for effect, grinning at him. "You're gonna be so happy about this one." He blew out the smoke and smiled. "Best male rock vocal performance."

Eddie felt like he could cry, “That’s- that’s amazing Beverly, they’re gonna be so happy.” He took a seat on one of the chairs next to the stage as he watched all the sound check people rush around making the final arrangements. The arena was an open aired arena, which made sense as Richie mentioned fireworks.

"Yeah. I'm proud of them." She agreed, sitting next to him.

Richie joined them after a couple of minutes, and there was a girl attached to his hip that was desperately trying to keep him still as she adjusted his makeup. "Hey guys!" He shouted, jumping up and down. "You ready?" He was in his stage costume, which was similar to the one he wore in London, if not a bit tighter.

"RICHIE!" the make up artist pleaded, grabbing his shoulder.

"If you're hungry there's a buffet somewhere. I just had like a hundred candies, and I think I'm a little high on sugar." Richie grinned, still bouncing on his heels in excitement.

Eddie let out a laugh at how excited Richie was. He had to avoid looking at how tight his costume was, because _fuck_ , it was tight. Once the makeup artist had put the finishing touches on Richie’s face, she walked off, muttering and laughing. “Good luck,” he whispered. “You’ll be amazing.”

Richie stretched and stole a drag from Beverly' cigarette. "Pleasure to have you here, miss Marsh. Take good care of my lovely Edward while I'm on stage, will you?" He said in a dramatic accent, before bending down and pressing a long kiss to Eddie's lips. "Showtime." He announced, grinning.

Once the band was on stage, the crowd went crazy. When the first song, _The Greatest Show_ , hit the chorus, fireworks exploded in the sky.

**_"So tell me do you wanna go where where it's covered in all coloured lights?_  
**

**_Where the runaways are running the nights?_ **

_**Impossible comes true, it's taking over you, oh, this is the greatest show!"** _

Richie sang, opening his arms towards the crowd. Beverly raised her eyebrows, hearing Richie sing live as opposed to a studio was so much better.  "Shit, he's good." Beverly hummed, grinning.

Eddie had already made his way right to the edge of the stage, but still just out of view from the audience, just like in London. “No wonder he’s been nominated for a Grammy. His voice...” The crowd was going insane, the fans that were standing, jumping up and down, the vibrations making their way all the way to the stage.

The show went on and on, and Richie _owned_ the stage. He moved with confidence, and sang every single song like his life depended on it. When he announced the end of the show, he was breathing heavily, his hair was damp, but he had such a huge smile on his face it could have matched the fireworks. The walked off stage and Richie ran to Eddie, of course.

Eddie grinned as Richie rushed off the stage and picked him up the same way he did at the London show. He ran his hands through Richies sweaty curls, “You were fabulous, as usual,” he laughed out.

Richie grinned and kissed him immediately, holding him up and getting lost in the moment. "I fucking love you. I'm fucking starving. I'm fucking thirsty, _and I fucking want to fuck you_." He said, kissing his neck before putting him back down.

Eddie inhaled and he tugged at his hair, “Then let’s go,” he whispered into his ear. “If you’re allowed to go anyway...”

The band gave him thumbs up and Richie took Eddie's hand, dragging him away as fast as he could, adrenaline running fast in his veins.

Eddie only managed to give them a wave goodbye before Richie was pulling him away, down and out the exclusive exit and into a car. Once the door shut, Eddie tugged Richie closer by his collar and pressed their mouths together.

Richie moaned and pushed Eddie down on the backseat, laying between his legs and kissing him deeply and desperately, humming in his mouth and grinding against him. "Take us back to the hotel." He managed to say between pants, as he slid his hands under Eddie's shirt.

Eddie tangled his legs with Richie’s, his tongue pushing past his lips, deepening the kiss even more,his fingers tugging on his hair tightly. He shuddered as he felt Richie’s cold hands under his shirt, against his skin and his back arched up towards him.

"You're so hot, you know that." Richie groaned in his ear. "You're so fucking hot, baby. You turn me on. All the time. Whenever I look at you I can only think about how much I want you." He bit the shell of his ear, gently, teasing his nipples under the shirt with his fingers.

Eddie gasped and his head fell back, hitting the leather seat below him. His breathing was leaving his lips in ragged puffs, “I-if I’m h-hot, then- then what are you? Flaming? S-smoking?”

"I don't know, you tell me." Richie smiled against his skin, as their hips continued  to grind against one another, "You think I'm hot?”

Eddie nodded his head, “So hot, so hot Richie,” he breathed. “I love-” his words were cut off as the car came to a stop and Eddie almost fell off of the seat. His head was swimming as he sat up, “I love you.”

Richie smirked at him, thanking the driver as he pulled open the door, helping Eddie out and tugging him into another deep kiss, “And love you,” he whispered. He laced their fingers together as they ran to their room, and as soon as they were inside Richie pushed Eddie against the door, touching him everywhere and moaning into his mouth.

Eddie’s hands pushed Richie’s jacket off his shoulders and tugged his shirt up and off. As the kisses turning needy and desperate, Eddie moved his hands to Richie’s pants, “I wanna suck you, please?”

"Fuck yes." Richie breathed, as they switched position so Richie's back was against the wall. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were wide and dark. "God, baby, please..."

Eddie smirked up at him and moved onto his knees, pulling Richies pants and underwear down in one go. He leaned forward and sucked the tip into his mouth, just teasing, before he took his fully, deep and all he way to the hilt.

Richie tangled his fingers in Eddie's hair and moaned loudly. "Oh fuck baby, that's it, yeah!" He had to stop himself from bucking his hips, groaning and tugging Eddie's hair.

Eddie moved his head, sucking on Richie as though his life depended on it, his tongue swirled around the shaft and occasionally he’d suck on Richie’s tip.

"Oh fuck baby I'm gonna come." He moaned, throwing his head back and bucking his hips slightly. "Eds, fuck, baby, I'm gonna come." He breathed sharply, looking down at him.

Eddie just kept moving his head, squeezing the inside of Richie’s thigh to let him know that it was okay, and he met his eyes. Just then he felt Richie buck his hips again as he came into his mouth, moaning and gripping Eddie's hair, cursing under his breath and keeping him in place before he pulled away. "Fucking hell..."

Eddie swallowed every last drop, licking his lips as Richie pulled his head away, “Good?” He asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"So fucking good..." Richie gasped out, still trying to regain his breathing and he ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you want me to do for you, baby?" He asked, helping him up on his feet.

Eddie let Richie pull him to his feet, “Richie you look like you’re about to pass out,” he whispered. “I’ll be fine. You go shower.”

"What? No..." Richie pouted, taking him between his arms. "It wouldn't be fair." He kissed his lips and slid his hands on his ass.

Eddie sucked in a breath as Richie tugged him closer, “Then let’s shower together,” he breathed softly. “Sound fair?”

"Sounds amazing." Richie agreed. They moved to the bathroom and waited until the water was hot before getting under the shower. The moment the hot water ran over their bodies, they were kissing, hands roaming all over each other, wet and messily.

Eddie’s fingers were tangled in Richie’s wet curls as he was pushed up against the tile wall of the shower. He hadn’t calmed down, his erection becoming more impossible to ignore.

"I've never felt like this in my entire fucking life." Richie breathed against his lips. "Never wanted anyone like this." He turned him around, as he was starting to grow hard again. "Never been so desperate for anyone."

Richie reached behind him and grabbed the small bottle of water resistant lube and popping that cap. He kissed his way down Eddie’s neck as he lived up his fingers and moved them to his ass, pushing one inside, stretching him open. "You drive me crazy. Fucking crazy."

Eddie whined as he pressed his cheek up against the cold tiles, his eyes drifted closed. He pushed his hips back, desperate to get Richie’s fingers deeper, for him to move faster, “You, god Richie, you drive me crazy too.”

Richie lubed himself up once he was sure Eddie was stretched well enough and pushed inside of him, groaning and moaning and pressing his chest against Eddie’s back, in need to feel him as close as possible. "You good?"

Eddie nodded his head, “So good, so good, Chee. I want you so badly.” His breathing was ragged, his body shuddering, “ _Move, please._ ”

Richie complied, wrapping his arms around Eddie as he started moving inside of him, faster and faster, breathing hot against his neck and moaning his name, feeling overwhelmed with love and passion.

Eddie tilted his head back, pushing his hips back as he whined. Moans and gasps escaped his lips and his nails trailed down the wet tiles, searching for something to grip on to, "Oh, oh god Rich, you feel so good, please? Please?"

"Yes, yes, I've got you." Richie moaned, reaching to grip Eddie's erection and stroking it fast. "Oh baby, my god." He bit his neck as his hips started to move frantically. "Yes! Fuck! I love you, fuck.”

“I l-love you too!” Eddie whined, pushing back, hips rolling, “I’m- I’m gonna come Chee, I’m so- I’m so close!” He cried out, as his orgasm washed over him. His head hit the tiles in front as his body shook with the intensity.

Richie held him tight to his chest with a hand around his waist, panting against his neck and trembling slightly. "I've always loved sex, Eds, but holy shit, it never felt _this_ good..." He breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Eddie hummed, his brain having turned to mush and he turned his head, “It’s-it’s the c-connection,” he breathed, “It-it’s all to do with our c-connection.”

"It's also my huge, fat di-" Richie started to say before he slipped on the tiles on the floor and fell backwards, then started laughing his ass off.

Eddie barked out a laugh as Richie toppled to the floor of the shower and he covered his mouth, “A- are you o-okay?” He giggled.

"Just peachy, Edward!" Richie laughed. "I am beauty, I am grace." He joked, getting back on his feet and pushing the wet hair away from his face.

Eddie turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and throwing one at Richie, “Beauty and Grace my ass.”

Richie laughed and dried himself up. He liked that side of Eddie. The teasing, snarky, witty side of him. He smiled brightly and wore some sweatpants before he picked up the phone and ordered the room service.

Eddie walked over to the bed to look for something to wear. He bit his lip and picked up one of Richie’s shirts that was miles to big for him and slipped it on, letting the hem reach his upper thigh above his knee.

"You look freaking adorable." Richie grinned, leaning against the headboard. "Give me a lap dance?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Eddie flipped him off, but moved up onto his lap anyway, wrapping his arms around his neck, “I think this is my favourite stop so far. Thank you for bringing me here, thank you for _wanting_ me here,” he whispered.

Richie brushed some of Eddie’s wet curls out of his face and he pressed a kiss to his lips, “I’ll always want you Eds. I love you.”

Hearing Richie speak the words to softly, so lovingly, set of butterflies in Eddie’s stomach and he stared at Richie in awe.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

* * *

_'Cause every night I lie in bed_

_The_ _brightest colours fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake’_


	11. part eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berlin & Italy time!!!

The following morning, they left for Berlin, eating breakfast at the airport. Eddie could see Richie’s phone light up every so often with messages from Greta, probably reminding him that she was going to be in Italy at the same time they were. Whilst Richie slept on the short flight, Eddie stayed up, reading and listening to music with Richie’s head on his lap, breathing slow and comfortable.

Once the flight had landed, the boys were all safely escorted into the arrivals department, which was filled with screaming, crying fans and paparazzi. Since they had some time to kill, the band stopped to sign some autographs and take some selfies. One young girl, about the age of thirteen stopped Richie and looked at him with pleading eyes, “Can I hug you?”

Richie laughed gently, nodding his head, "Sure, I've never said no to a hug! Come to me child." He said in an awful British voice, hugging her tightly.

Eddie stood back, way back, from where all the cameras were flashing and the fans were screaming. He was never one to be in the spotlight, which was kind of ironic considering his boyfriend was one of the most loved Rockstars in the world right now. The sunglasses that were covering his eyes from the lights, also provided him with a sense of security, that the media couldn’t see his whole face.

As well as being yelled questions about the tour, Eddie could hear Richie being asked questions about _him_ , and what this means for his relationship with Greta, who they were meant to be meeting up with in Rome the following day. Berlin was unfortunately, just a one night performance and they would be heading to Italy as soon as the show was done.

"You're all some nosy people." Richie laughed. "We make music, and you all seem far more interested in my love life. Fair enough." He shook his head and posed for a couple of photos with Stan and Mike before he turned his head to Eddie and mouthed to him to get to the car, which Eddie did without question, happy to be out of the bright lights. Once they were inside they immediately went to the arena where they were going to perform for rehearsal.

"I won't have too much time for you today baby, we're in a bit of a rush." Richie said as the stylist was checking how the jacket fitted him. "It's gonna be easier in Italy. Promise."

Eddie just brushed him off, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I know, I know. Don’t worry. I’m going to go take some pictures, see what I can see and I’ll be back for your show tonight. Sound good?”

"Yeah, sounds great. I love you." He pecked his lips and winked at him before heading back to the guys for the sound check.

The day passed quickly and soon enough Eddie had returned to the arena in time to watch Richie, Stan and Mike they perform on stage. Richie sang his heart out, as always, Mike and Stan played amazingly and the crowd was just losing it.

About half way through the performance, Eddie’s phone lit up with an incoming phone call from Bill. Frowning, he excused himself from the group of producers and sound check men that he was standing with and shut himself in Richie’s dressing room, answering the call, “Bill? What’s going on?”

"Have y-y-you checked a-any magazines l-l-lately? Your n-n-n-name's all over t-them." Bill said in a rush. "Some g-guy n-n-named Victor said you cheated on R-R-Richie with him. Your mom c-c-called me, she r-read it all and now s-she's mad at me b-because she thought you were s-spending the summer with m-me at the lake. S-She's g-g-going insane."

Eddie’s eyes widened, “What? No no no no.” He put Bill on speaker and he googled it, his heart hammering in his chest. “That is _not_ what happened! I am not- I’m not a slut. Oh my god Bill, now all those questions the reporters were asking this morning make sense!” He ran a hand through his hair, “My mother has no right to be pissed, we haven’t even seen eachother in person for a year!”

"I know, b-b-but you k-know how she is! Any r-r-reason for her is g-g-good to c-complain!" Bill reminded him. "I know you're n-n-not a slut, E-Eddie! Of course you d-d-didn't do it. T-This guy is j-j-just a fucking jerk t-t-that wants a-attention. Don't w-w-worry about it. It'll all be s-soon forgotten." He reassured him, smiling on the other end of the phone.

Eddie buried his head into his hands, "Oh god, this- this can't be happening. The band, they don't need any bad publicity and _this_ is bad publicity!" He pinched his nose, feeling an anxiety attack coming on as he sat down. "Thanks, thanks for calling me Bill."

He ended the call before Bill could say anything else, burying his head between his knees and trying to focus on his breathing. _In and out. In and out._

Eddie had no idea how long he sat there, but it must have been long enough for the show to end as he was brought out of his thoughts by Richie walking into the dressing room, eyes full of concern, "Hey, why are you hiding in here? You missed the show..." he said with a frown, kneeling down to Eddie’s level. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Eddie looked up, his eyes meeting Richie’s, “Have-have you seen the tabloids?” He whispered, voice quiet.

"Not yet, why? What's wrong?" Richie asked with a frown, using the towel hanging around his neck to wipe his face. "Bad news? Good news?"

Eddie pulled up the articles on his phone and passed them to Richie, “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “This is all my fault.”

"How is this your fault? This is Victor's fault. I'll make sure my agent gets a hold of that asshole and makes him regret the day he was born." Richie pulled Eddie up on his feet and smiled at him. "No publicity is bad publicity, Eds, remember that. As long as people talk about you. It means they're interested. It's when they stop talking that you should start worrying."

Eddie swallowed thickly, “Richie, I might not know much about the media, but this, this is bad publicity. They are calling you stupid and naive, and now all those questions at the airport make sense! I have to call my mother. She thought I was at a lake with Bill this summer. She’s going nuts.” He took his phone and dialled his mother’s number. He kept a firm hold on Richies hand though, he didn’t want him to go anywhere.

When his mother didn’t answer, Eddie wasn’t particularly surprised. She was probably to angry at him to talk. Stan and Mike had come in at some point, telling them that they had to head to the airport and Richie spend the whole ride on the phone with his agent, probably trying to arrange some damage control to the chaos happening in the States.

The flight to Italy was loud. Stan, Mike and Richie were discussing what to do for the show and how they were going to impress their Italian fanbase. When they arrived in Rome, Greta Keene was waiting at the arrivals. She was wearing a tight purple dress and high heels, and she ran to Richie as soon as she saw him. "Richie!"

Richie sighed, but as they were being watched by hundreds of fans and paparazzi, he hugged her back. "Greta, hey."

“Oh it’s so good to see you Richie! I’ve made dinner reservations for us. Stan and Mike too. Then we have a photoshoot. Since you don’t have to go to rehearsals until tomorrow as you don’t have a show tonight. It’s going to be top notch!” Greta gushed, lapping up the attention that she was receiving from the press.

"A dinner reservation? I didn't know anything about dinner." Richie said, running his hand along the back of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist, posing for a picture, "And I'm here with Eddie as well, anyway. So he'll come with us."

Greta blinked, slightly unprepared, but she recovered and smiled, “We’ve only reserved the table for six. You three, your agent and myself and my agent. We can’t edit it now.”

Eddie pulled up his hood and stood  _way_ at the back, out of the public eye and ducking his head down, "I'm sure they won't mind adding another plate." Richie grinned, pulling away from her arms. “Shall we go?" He asked with a smile. "Baby?" He turned his head and offered Eddie his hand. "Never cover your beautiful face. You did nothing wrong. Come on, let's go to dinner."

Eddie swallowed and took Richie’s hand, avoiding the glare he was receiving from Greta, and followed him out of the airport. “You should go, to the fancy dinner. I’ll order room service.” He really didn’t want to be a pest, especially when he was already walking on eggshells.

"No chance I'm not taking you with me. Stop being so fucking insecure, Eddie, it's starting to be frustrating. Stand up for yourself. Don't hide. You did nothing wrong." Richie snapped, shaking Eddie’s shoulders lightly.

Eddie blinked a few times but didn’t say anything other than that. Stan and Mike looked at Richie, Stan’s eyes narrowed a little. The car ride was silent for a while until Eddie’s phone rang, it was his mother returning his call. He picked it up immediately, “Ma.”

"Edward! What the hell is going on?!" Sonia yelled. "Is it true what the papers say? You're seeing... Him?! A man? A man that plays in a band? Oh, Eddie bear, what happened to you? You're just confused, right? You just need to come home to me." She cooed in the phone.

Eddie winced as her loud voice broke through the phone, so loud that there was no way the others couldn’t hear it. “You shouldn’t read the tabloid ma, they never tell the truth. Yes, I am in a relationship with Richie but what the papers say didn’t happen. I’m not confused, you know I’m gay, I’ve been out since I was sixteen. You might not agree with it but you have to accept it. I’m not- I’m not coming home, I’m finishing college first.”

"Obviously this college is not good for you, Eddie bear. You can come back home and go to the college here in Maine like I wanted you to. This New York nonsense has been going on for too long." She said. "You just need to be back home with mama and everything will be okay."

Eddie felt Richie’s hand slip into his and he gripped onto it tight, “Ma, the college is fine, great even. I’m studying something that I love and I’m happy. I don’t want to study in Maine, I like New York, and I’m staying. You have to let me go, you have to let me grow up. I’m twenty one- I’m not your little boy anymore.”

"You're always going to be my little boy, Eddie bear, like it or not!" She protested. "I bet this boy you're seeing is being a terrible influence on you. Did he tell you to talk to your own mother like this?"

“No he didn’t,” Eddie pinched his nose. “I have to go Ma. Take care of yourself.” He heard her screech of “Edward!” echo through the line before he hung up, slumping back into the seat.

Richie looked at him and squeezed his hand. "You okay baby?"

Eddie tossed his phone away and shook his head, “She still thinks that she’s got some hold over me, but she doesn’t. I am my own person now and she- she can screw it.”

"Yeah, exactly." Richie pulled him closer to his side and kissed his temple. "I'm proud of you baby."

Eddie leaned against him just a little, “I might be able to stand up for myself against my mother, but, Richie, the press is something different. I don’t want to say the wrong thing because it’s _you guys_ that’ll pay for it.”

"Baby, you won't say anything wrong. You're the smartest person I know." Richie said.

Both Mike and Stan nodded their heads in unison, "You're part of the family now. Your problems are our problems. We're facing them together,” Mike explained, putting a comforting hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie smiled as he looked at all three of them and he brought a hand up to brush away the dampness in his eyes, “You guys are the best,” he whispered as they all pulled him into a group hug, Stan ruffling his hair.

As the car came to a stop outside of the restaurant that Greta had booked, all four of them realised that it was way over their standards. Especially since they were all dressed in travel clothes, while everyone else there was in tie and jacket. "Have you ever felt more uncomfortable in your life?" Richie joked in Eddie's ear. "Because I haven’t.”

Eddie nodded in agreement, he had never felt more out of place, especially when the waiter was insistent that there wasn’t enough seats for all seven of them.

"That's fine. Eddie can have my seat." Richie glared at the waiter and then at Greta. "I'll be fine standing up." He made Eddie sit between Mike and Stan and crossed his arms with a shrug.

Eddie actually felt like smirking when he saw the look on Greta’s face, but it was Richie’s agent, Mark that stepped up. “Nonsense. We’ll make room for another chair, we don’t want anyone being left out.”

"Yeah. You heard that? Go get another fucking chair before I take everyone out for a kebab." Richie announced and waited for the waiter to bring another chair, placing between Eddie and Mike. "Isn't this lovely? All close to each other?"

Eddie gave Richie a look, a smile on his lips, “As much as I love being all close, I’d really like to breathe.”

Richie laughed and took a sip of his wine. "I'm sure Greta was just concerned about the news she read on the tabloids, right? Of course she didn't want to have a cheater at this table." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "It was fake, by the way.  _Eddie_ didn't cheat on me." He said coldly, without breaking eye contact.

Eddie felt the malice dropping from Richie’s words to Greta and he watched as her face fell, even just a little bit. Everyone at this table knew what she had done, but none of them brought it up. She didn’t speak, but she did give Eddie the coldest glare that he’s ever received. The food came and in Eddie’s honest opinion it was just too fancy. After he’d eaten, he was still hungry. Damn, he wanted a kebab.

Once the meal was over, Eddie frowned as Greta asked to speak to Richie alone for a moment. He swallowed as he watched Richie rise off his chair and follow her outside.

They were standing outside the door, and Richie ran a hand through his curls before lighting up a cigarette,  "I know, I know, that was a bitchy thing to say. But, to be honest, you did a pretty bitchy thing."

Greta looked at him, “What I did was wrong, and I apologised for it Richie. I was stupid okay? Now can we please stop pretending that there isn’t chemistry between us? Stop stringing that poor boy along, I mean, he doesn’t really _fit_ in this world anyway does he? And what’s going to happen when he goes back to school and you go on your American tour? I even heard Hollywood are considering you for acting!”

"Hey, alright, stop." Richie sighed, rubbing his face. "Look, we dated for a year, it was great, you're great, even though you can be a real bitch sometimes. Most of the time. But Eddie and I are perfect for each other. We love each other. He likes being on tour with me and when it’s time for him to go back to college we'll figure out what to do. Until now, please, stop trying to ruin this for me?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders and looking in her eyes. "You don't really want me, Greta. You're just upset someone else is playing with your old toy."

Greta stared at him, “No Richie _we’re_ perfect for eachother! We complement one another and- and our fans love us! They want us to be together!” She looked at him. “When you realise it, I’ll be waiting.”

"What our fans want doesn't have to affect our personal lives, Greta, come on!" Richie pulled away and sighed. "Stop being a bitch to him, he didn't do anything to you. Plus, I've never acted like this toward any one of your multiple boyfriends."

Greta rolled her eyes, “You’re still the same Richie I remember. So full of life, spunk.” She kissed his cheek, “Just...be careful. It might not seem it but, I care about you.”

"Yeah." He smiled and put his hand on her back to lead her back inside. "There we are. Sorry guys, we needed to talk." He sat back down next to Eddie and kissed his cheek. "You ready to leave? I'm fucking starving. I want a pizza."

Eddie groaned, “I’ve been thinking about a kebab ever since you mentioned it.”

Richie laughed and nodded. "Agreed. Are you guys coming?" He asked Stan and Mike as he stood up.

The boys nodded and the bid farewell to the rest of the table before the left the restaurant. They all stumbled into a small kebab shop a few streets down and  _that_ was better than any fancy dish at a high end restaurant. “Now this, this is good food!” Eddie groaned as he swallowed.

Richie ate his greasy kebab in like three bites. "God, thank fuck, I was so hungry!" He groaned, leaning back against the chair. "Mark my words: fancy restaurants are a fucking joke. What's the point of eating their food if you are still hungry when you leave?"

Eddie laughed and wiped his mouth, “Seems like a waste of money to me.” He gripped a wet wipe and wiped the grease from his hands and face, offering one to the others. “So you don’t have a show tonight.”

"Nope." The three of them said at the same time. "Why? Do you have an idea to spend the time?" Stan asked, eating his chips.

Eddie shrugged, “Well, there are the colosseums and the catacombs, and St Peter’s Square.”

"I guess we could all hang out together tonight." Mike said cheerfully, taking a sip of his coke.

"Yeah, sounds good. We can get an ice cream as well. I'm craving an ice cream, I feel like a pregnant woman." Richie said.

Eddie nudged him in the ribs, “We could do some real sightseeing! You guys never got the chance to see much of Berlin, so...make up for it in Rome.”

"You're right! We're gonna explore the city tonight!" Stan exclaimed, standing up, followed by Mike.

Richie leaned over the table and pressed his lips against Eddie's. "I really fucking love you like crazy." He said with a smile.

Eddie grinned against Richie's mouth and pulled him closer, ignoring the gags from the boys. “I really fucking love you too.”

"Get a room!" Stan and Mike said at the same time. "It's like watching your parents being affectionate with each other! Disgusting!" Stan gagged, and Richie laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, you're just jealous!"

Eddie flushed but eventually pulled away, tugging Richie up and lacing their fingers together, “I could set you guys up, I’ve got friends at home...”

"Yeah? Like who?" Mike laughed, winding an arm around Stan's shoulders. "You want to be our matchmaker?”

“Well, sure? Why not?” Eddie said with a smile. “I have a few nice friends.” Mike laughed, leaning back in his seat, “I’m not exactly looking for love myself, but I can’t speak for Stanley here.”

Stan groaned, “Shut up, Mike, I just haven’t found the right guy yet.”

Eddie smiled, leaning against Richie’s side as he watched the boys banter back and forth with each other. His thoughts drifted to what they had told him in the car on the way to the restaurant and Eddie could finally agree with them.

They were family.


	12. part twelve

The European tour ended beautifully. The final show was a spectacular show of lights and fireworks and Eddie was in nothing but awe. The fact that the tour was over was both exciting, yet bittersweet. Eddie was going to miss being able to see Richie everyday, watching him perform from backstage, but he was also missing New York. He had to prepare to go back to school soon, and apply for a new dorm as he couldn’t stay in Richie’s apartment when he was on the American leg of the tour, no matter how much he wanted to.

Bill was happy to see him and he filled him in on what happened on his regular family holiday, but really he was just eager to find out everything that had happened in Europe. They were sat crossed legged on Bill’s bed and Eddie had to laugh at how excited his best friend was.

“Okay, okay. Other than the shit that happened in London it was...amazing. Europe is beautiful, there are so many things to see, so much to do. I wish we were able to stay in the countries for longer so I could really appreciate it, but I guess I’ll just have to go back.”

“Y-You’re glowing E-Eddie,” Bill commented, which caused a blush to rise up on Eddie’s cheeks. “D-Did something e-else happen?”

“Richie told me he loved me, in Paris,” Eddie whispered and Bill grinned, pulling him into a hug.

“Y-You deserve to b-be happy Eddie,” he hummed, ruffling his hair. “I-I’m happy for you, r-really!”

“We’re going to this Met Gala tonight, and I have to dress up. I’m so fucking nervous. All the camera’s looking at me?’ Eddie groaned, glancing at the suit on the hanger that Richie had bought for him, especially for tonight. “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“Y-You won’t. Y-You’re Eddie K-Kaspbrak, you’ve g-got this.”

Eddie wished that he could believe Bill’s words, he really did.

Richie’s limo pulled up outside Bill’s dorm at exactly seven pm and Eddie gave Bill a wave before he rushed down the stairs, climbing in. Everyone was dressed to the nines, all in dashing black suits and ties, except for Richie. Richie was adorning a bright pink tie, to match his personality. He leaned over with a grin and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek.

“Hey gorgeous,” he whispered into Eddie’s ear and let out a breath. “Fuck, I’m nervous. How are you so calm Eds?”

“It’s all an act, Chee, I’m actually terrified,” Eddie whispered back, reaching down to lace their fingers together, squeezing tightly.

"I'm gonna throw up on Rihanna's dress. Or anyone's dress. Holy shit. I can't believe we're actually here." Richie breathed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath when the car stopped. He took his flask out of the inner pocket of his suit and took a sip of whiskey, passing it to the rest of them as the driver got out and walked round to open their door. “Ready, baby?” He asked Eddie, bringing their joined hands to his lips and he kissed his knuckles.

“As I’ll ever be,” Eddie breathed in response, swallowing thickly.

"Alright." Richie winked as the driver opened the door. "Showtime." He stepped out of the car with a smile, cameras flashing all around him. Eddie followed behind, then Mike and Stan. They all smiled for the camera, the paparazzi soaking up the band and their new found fame after the tour. They were in the top 10’s and nominated for three Grammy Awards.

Reporters were asking Richie countless questions about the tour and the album, but then one reporter turned to Eddie, “How does it feel being the boyfriend of one of the most famous singers in the world? Aren’t you afraid it’ll affect your relationship when he goes on tour?”

“I’m not afraid, I trust Richie with everything I have, and he’s not just a singer to me, he’s so much more than that.” Eddie answered, breathing out as he felt Richie wrap an encouraging arm around his waist, tugging him close.

As the words left his lips, the surrounding crowd all melted in “awwww’ as Richie turned to the same reporter who asked Eddie the question, "Yeah. We're gonna figure out what to do while I'm on tour. He's gonna go back to college soon, which is essential."  

The remainder of the walk up the carpet was filled with similar questions and constant photographs. Once they were securely out of the public eye, Eddie sagged back against Richie, “Was that okay?”

"You were perfect, baby, just perfect." Richie grinned and held his cheeks between his hands as he kissed him softly. "You knocked em dead, baby boy."

“We’ll work it out won’t we? When you’re on tour? We- we can work it out.” Eddie’s voice was nervous, wavering ever so slightly as he stared into Richie’s eyes.

Richie pressed a reassuring kiss to Eddie’s forehead, “Don’t worry, love, everything is going to be just _fine.”_

_* * *_

Everything was fine, for the first four weeks at least.

The night following the gala; Richie, Stan and Mike left for their American tour, this time without Eddie. It was strange, only hearing about the shows via the daily Skype calls that he shared with Richie or the odd video that Beverly sent him from backstage.

He missed Richie, he missed having him close, he missed being able to touch and kiss him whenever he wanted. Skype was a magical thing, but it could only do so much. Eddie missed Richie _physically_ being next to him. He wanted to hold his hand and lead his head against his shoulder. He wanted to smell his cologne and curl around him like an octopus.

Then the second month rolled around and Skype calls became less frequent, calls and text limited to one or two a day. Eddie tried not to worry, he really did, he knew that being on tour was a busy time and that Richie was preparing for the shows.

Didn’t make it hurt any less when his calls went straight to voicemail and Richie never rang back.

It hurt just that little bit more when Eddie would see Richie’s name plastered all over the magazines, looking suggestive with various men and women. It’s not that Eddie didn’t trust Richie, he did, he trusted him with everything he had. It was just upsetting when he felt pushed to the side to make way for more glamorous people that made Richie look good.

Eddie was sure he would be able to cope with all of the new hurdles in their relationship, he was really sure. On one of the rare nights that Richie did pick up, he was smiling so hard that Eddie was sure he would do anything to keep that smile there.

“Eds, you’ll never guess what happened today!” Richie’s voice cut off his thoughts and he made a humming noise, closing over his notebook to give Richie his full attention.

“What happened today Chee?”

“I got offered a movie deal!  A real life movie deal. In Hollywood!” Eddie’s eyes widened as Richie rambled ont. “Not too sure what the main plotline is, but it’s an action movie, and they said I’d be allowed to do all my own stunts. They want to start filming straight after the tour, which means I’ll have to head straight to Los Angeles. God I’m so excited!”

“How long is the filming?” Eddie asked, biting down on his lower lip.

“I think they said around a year to a year and a half? It’s gonna be epic!” Richie exclaimed just as someone off-screen called his name. “Oh I gotta go Eds. It’s showtime! I’ll call you later. Love you!”

Then the screen went black, leaving Eddie all alone in his dorm room.

“I love you too, Richie,” he whispered, yet there was no-one there to hear it.

* * *

NYU was on a long weekend and Eddie had decided that he was going to head out to Los Angeles, where the band were currently performing. Bill had agreed to come with him, after all, a vacation was a vacation in his eyes. Eddie was grateful for his presence, as he wasn’t entirely sure how his arrival was going to be received.

Eddie hoped that Richie would be happy to see him and they would have a good time together, just being them for a while. He missed that.

He missed Richie.

Once they landed in Los Angeles, they hopped into a cab that would take them to Richie’s hotel. Once they had parked outside, Eddie pulled out his phone and typed a message to his boyfriend;

_Please, please tell me you’re not busy. - EK_

He pressed send and leaned back on the seat of the cab. Bill leaned over, paying the driver but they remained in the back until Eddie’s phone buzzed with a reply.

**That depends. Am I getting some good sexting? RT**

A laugh bubbled out of Eddie’s throat at the reply and he bit his lip, typing out a response, his cheeks flushed a light shade of red. So far so good.

_No, but you might get the real thing? - EK_

It took less than a second for Eddie’s phone to light up with Richie’s number, the familiar tune of his ringtone echoing through the cab. He swallowed and answered it, grinning as Richie’s voice immediately filtered through, “You’re in LA?”

“I might be, it depends on whether or not you’re busy,” Eddie replied coyly, his heart hammering in my chest.

“Fuck, baby, I’m in my room! Where are you?” On the other end, Eddie could hear rustling, sounding as though Richie was climbing out of bed. He thanked the cab driver and they stepped out, heading into the hotel as Bill went to get the room keys.

“We’re in the lobby, Bill’s just picking up the room keys.”

Then the line went dead. Eddie frowned and looked down at his phone, moving his thumb to re-dial. Just as he did so, the elevator doors rang and Richie was bursting out, heading straight for them. Eddie’s heart was in his mouth at how much Richie had changed in just a few weeks, but he barely had time to think about it as he was being picked up off the ground.

“Eds!” Richie grinned, wasting no time in pulling Eddie into a deep kiss that screamed, I MISS YOU.

“Hi, hi, oh my god, I’ve missed you. Hi!” Eddie mumbled between kisses, burying his hands into Richie’s curls.

"I've missed you too." Richie said softly, kissing him more gently before putting him back down. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were in college!"

“I am, but it’s a long weekend, so I’ll leave on Monday night...I mean, if that’s okay? I know I’ve just appeared but I wanted it to be a surprise!” Eddie bit his lip, a little nervous that he had just screwed up Richie’s weekend plans.

“Of course that’s okay! You’re sharing with me right?” Richie asked, picking up Eddie’s bags with one hand and wrapping his other arm around Eddie’s waist.

“Yeah, of course, Bill’s got his own room,” Eddie replied and he gave Bill a thumbs up before he followed Richie up in the elevator to Richie’s room. “So how is the tour?”

"Tiring. Exhausting. But good, yeah. Fans are great. Everything's great. Just great." Richie said, walking into the room and then outside onto the balcony to light himself a cigarette up.

Eddie followed behind him, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist, “and how are you? You seem tense, is everything okay?”

“Jeez Eds, not you too. Fuck it’s like everyone is obsessed with me and how I’m doing!” Richie snapped and moved out of Eddie’s embrace. “Did you come here just to check up on me or to actually see me?”

“Richie…” Eddie whispered, his eyes widening at how quickly Richie changed personality. “Richie you don’t have to get all defensive, of course I came out here to see you. I was just worried.”

“Well then stop worrying about me!” Richie hissed, stubbing out his cigarette and walking back inside. “Whatever, I have to rehearse!” Without saying anything else, Richie turned around and walked out the door, leaving Eddie alone once more.

Eddie waited for a few more moments before he picked up his bags and headed to Bill’s room, “Looks like I’m sharing with you after all,” he mumbled as he sat down on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He relayed the whole story back to Bill.

“C-Come on l-let’s go a w-walk.” Bill suggested and Eddie nodded. This was, after all, his vacation too.

* * * 

Richie’s behaviour didn’t change over the course of the following day, and Eddie had no idea what to say or do to make anything better. He was scared to say something in case Richie got annoyed at him again, and because he wasn’t saying anything, they didn’t speak.

"M-M-Maybe he's just s-s-s-stressed." Bill said, eating his ice cream as they walked down the boulevard. "We d-d-don't know w-w-what it's l-l-like to be like him. You k-k-know, a r-r-rockstar."

Eddie sighed and brought his camera out, taking pictures, “You’re probably right, I’m worrying over nothing. I mean- he knows what he’s doing right? He’s been doing it for years.” Eddie took a seat. “I just miss him Bill, we used to talk on the phone all the time and now, he can’t even have a five minute conversation with me without thinking I am out to get him.”

"I k-know, but I g-guess that's b-because he's b-busy? He's n-not l-like us. You live c-completely different lives, E-Eddie. I told you w-when you started d-dating, d-didn't I? That's w-why c-celebrities only d-date other c-celebrities." He said, then sighed. "S-Sorry, I d-didn't mean to m-make you s-sad..."

Eddie blinked as he registered Bill’s words, because they were true. Richie and he lived completely totally different lives, and Eddie was probably fooling himself for even thinking that this could work. Even a little bit. “You’re right Bill, we never should have come out here.”

“No, hey, c-c-come on... Richie loves you, you k-know he does. All I'm s-s-saying is that he's at the highest p-p-point of his career. I can s-s-see why he's always busy." Bill reasoned, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

“I know, but I also know that he had last night off, and instead of coming to see me he went to some party.” Eddie wiped his eyes. “It’s like I’m not even here, and I know he’s busy, I knows he’s famous but...a hello would be nice.”

"That's w-w-what happens to celebrities. They b-become dickheads." Bill said stiffly, holding Eddie close. "Do y-y-you want to go b-b-back home? Or stay and e-e-enjoy a little holiday?"

Eddie swallowed, “I want to go home,” he whispered. “We can come back, just the two of us and it’ll be great, I promise but- but right now I think I need to go home.”

"Alright, you're the boss." Bill said warmly and they stood up, making their way back to the hotel.

When they arrived back at Bill’s room, Richie was there waiting for them. Eddie froze in the doorway as Richie stood up, walking over to him, “Eds, I’ve been trying to call you.”

“Oh, so you’re speaking to me now?” Eddie asked, pure exhaustion in his voice. “I’m going home Richie.” He pulled out his suitcase and three his clothes into it as fast as he could.

"What? What do you mean you're going home?" Richie followed him, frowning. "You just got here! I thought you were staying for the show!" He placed his hand on Eddie’s arm, stopping him from packing.

Eddie looked at him, “Richie I’ve been here for two days and you haven’t even so much as looked at me. Not to mention when you saw me for the first time, you snapped at me for asking how you were.” He shrugged Richie’s hand off of him so he could continue.

"I was busy! You know how things are going!" Richie replied, eyes narrowing. "Why are you going away? Are you breaking up with me?!" He asked, and his eyes widened.

“We are two completely different people, living two completely different lives. Who are we kidding?” Eddie wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. He picked up his suitcase and gave Richie a kiss on the cheek, “Bye, Richie.”

"No!" Richie grabbed his hand, his eyes big and sad, breaking Eddie’s heart in two.  "No! No, I don't want to lose you!" He said, a little panicked. "Come on, Eds, wait a minute. I love you, you know I love you, you can't... You can't leave me like this..."

“I love you too, you know I do but- but we just don’t belong together. We don’t, and we can’t keep fooling ourselves. You belong out there in the lights and the fame and all that and I belong with everyone else.” Eddie tugged his hand out of Richie’s grip, making his way to the door.

"We don't belong together? We love each other. Isn't that enough? I thought it was! Yeah, okay, we have different lives, but so what?" He said, trying to take his hand again.

Eddie wiped the tears out of his eyes, “It was enough, it was, but Richie I came all this way to surprise you, and one of the first things you said was if I had come out to check up on you.” He took a few more steps, “I came out here to see you, to just...see you. Not to check up on you, or lecture you or anything like that. Just to see you.”

"I know! I didn't know what I was saying! Baby, please." Richie pulled him closer by grabbing his hips. " _You know I want you. It's not a secret a try to hide._ " He sang softly. " _I know you want me... So don't keep saying our hands are tied._ "

“Richie- don’t, please don’t,” Eddie begged, his heart lurching as Richie started to sing.

" _You claim it's not in the cards, but fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me, but you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?_ " Richie pulled him a little closer. _"What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be, so what if we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight..._ "

Eddie looked at him, eyes sad and wet as he pulled away again. He knew this song off by heart and he turned around, sucking in a deep breath as he opened his mouth singing out his feelings, “ _You think it’s easy? You think I don’t wanna run to you, but there are mountains and there are doors that we can’t walk through._ ”

He opened the door this time, walking out into the corridor, “ _I know you’re wondering why because were able to be just you and me, within these walls. But when we go outside, you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all._ ” He pushed open the doors to the stairs, stopping to turn around to Richie, “ _No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you’ll be mine? Everything keeps us apart and I’m not the one you were meant to find. It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight..._ ”

" _All I want is to fly with you, all I want is to fall with you, so just give me all of you..._ " Richie took his hand and twirled him back to him before he walked down the stairs, cupping his cheek affectionately.

Twisting out of Richie’s grip, Eddie sighed and began to walk down the steps, “ _It feels impossible.._ ”

" _It's not impossible!_ " Richie said quickly, taking his hand and stopping him from climbing down down the stairs.

Eddie turned back to him, “ _Is it impossible?_ ” He sang, although it sounded more like a question than the lyrics of a song.

" _Say that it’s possible..._ " Richie murmured, leaning closer to Eddie's lips. He looked deep into his eyes, sending shivers down Eddie’s spine.

“ _Say that it’s possible..._ ” Eddie whispered the lyrics along with Richie, before he pulled away, rushing down the stairs and into the lobby, “ _How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find._ ”

Richie followed after him, taking his hand again to pull him back. He was making it harder for Eddie to leave. " _It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be. Why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours..._ "

Just outside the hotel, Eddie saw Bill standing by the cab. He swallowed thickly and pushed himself up on his toes, kissing Richie softly on the mouth before pulling back, cupping his cheek, “ _You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide. But I can’t have you, were bound to break and my hands...are tied._ ” He finished off and pulled away.

Sending Richie one last look, taking in his sulken face, Eddie leaned down and picked up his suitcase. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he turned away from him, walking out of the glass hotel doors, getting into the cab. The moment that the doors closed and the hotel was far out of sight, Eddie let himself sob.


	13. part thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the end :((((
> 
> Two updates in two nights! It's to make up for how long it took to update last time!!! <3
> 
> Credits to the song "From Now On" from The Greatest Showman! <3

It was as though a balloon had popped, sending Richie crashing back towards earth. Watching Eddie leave in the cab with Bill, watching him walk out of his life forever sent him into a state of shock. A state so bad that not even Stan or Mike could knock him out of it. He couldn’t function, he could barely keep it together for the shows, which weren’t getting the best reviews thanks to Richie’s performances.

Richie had always been a firm believer in that saying, “The Show Must Go On”, but right in that moment, all he wanted to do was shut the show down.

He had been a dick to Eddie, a complete and utter asshole. The man staring back at him in the mirror wasn’t Richie Tozier anymore, it was a monster of a man blinded by fame and fortune. He was swept up in the world of showbiz, he had forgotten what was really important, _who_ was really important.

Over the weeks following the break up, Richie would spend hours just staring at his phone, hoping that Eddie would reply to any one of his multiple apologies. Yet there was nothing, and with each passing day, Richie felt Eddie slip further and further out of his grasp.

“Alright, you need to snap out of it. I swear to god all this moping around is giving me anxiety!” Stan barged into Richie’s room, turning on all the lights and pulling the covers off of his body.

“Hey!” Richie groaned, reaching to pull them back over his head, to bury himself in his misery.

“No, we have the Grammy’s to prepare for and right now we are nowhere near ready for them!” He walked over, throwing the curtains open to let some air into the room, causing Richie to hiss at the light.

“Fuck off Stanley, I’m depressed. Leave me be!”

“You can be depressed some other time, get the fuck up. It’s not just you in the band you know. Mike and I are here too! Not to mention the millions of fans you’re letting down with your shitty vocals! Get a grip of yourself man!” Stan sat on the edge of the bed. “I get it, I get that things are shit right now, but Richie, you were a grade A asshole to Eddie. If I were him, I’d have broken up with you too.”

“Gee, thanks man. You really are making me feel so much more motivated,” Richie drawled, glaring at his best friend.

“I’m trying to give you a reality check. We have an award ceremony coming up and people are counting on us to deliver a performance that is showstopping.” Stan stood up and made his way to the door. “We’ll see you in rehearsals.”

With that, Stan walked out of the room, leaving Richie alone with his thoughts. He was right, Richie needed to pull himself together. Not only was he disappointing his fans, he was letting down his bandmates too. He inhaled a deep breath and moved off the bed to go fetch his guitar, but as he did so he knocked his phone, causing the screen to light up. Right there, staring back at him was Eddie, his muse, his light, his _love._

Suddenly, Richie knew exactly what he wanted to sing at the Grammy’s, and it was going to come from his heart.

* * * 

As Richie stormed into the rehearsal studio, he almost caused Mike to fall off his seat, “Guys, listen up. I don’t want to sing The Greatest Show and the Grammy’s. I’ve...I’ve written a new song. It’s not like anything we have ever done before but, but it’s good and it’s come from my heart.”

Stan’s eyebrows perked up and he held out his hand so Richie could pass him the song. His eyes glanced over the words and the melody before he smiled, “Well Richard, I am impressed. This is a _good_ song.”

Mike read it over next and agreed with Stan, it was a good song, a song that reflected everything that had happened over the past few weeks. They never mentioned about who the song might be about, even though deep down, they knew.

“He’s going to be at the show,” Mike said as he sat the paper down. “Eddie I mean. Ben text me to say he asked if Bill and he could come along. Turns out he didn’t want to miss us winning those awards we worked so hard for. So you have your chance...to ask for his forgiveness.”

“I don’t want to scare him away,” Richie whispered, leaning against the wall. “I don’t want him knowing that I’m dedicating a song to him at the Grammy’s. He won’t show.”

“Good thing he thinks we’re singing The Greatest Show then, huh?” Stan interrupted. “Listen, you two love each other, that much is obvious. Europe proved just how much you love each other. This is just a hurdle that you have to jump over.”

Stan’s words filtered through his mind in the days leading up to the Grammy’s and all through each rehearsals. The song had been choreographed to perfection, and Richie had been made aware where Eddie would be sitting throughout the ceremony.

As Richie pulled back the curtains, looking out onto the crowd, he spotted him immediately and his heart lurched. Eddie was even more stunning than he remembered. He was dressed, from what Richie could see, in a soft pink sweater and light wash pants. Similar to the outfit he was wearing at the party that first night.

He took Richie’s breath away.

A hand on his shoulder caused Richie to jump and he turned around to see Stan, who was grinning, “Well man, it’s showtime,” he hummed and Richie laughed.

“Stealing my line now are we?” Richie joked and Stan rolled his eyes.

“Stop being so nervous, you’ve got this.”

As the lights dimmed, signalling his cue, Richie exhaled. Yes he had this.

The crowd burst into an applause as he took to the stage and stopped at the mic. The first part of the song, he was singing acoustically, eyes scanning the crowd for Eddie. Even though Richie could see him, he knew Eddie couldn’t quite see Richie yet, and he was okay with that.

“ _I saw the sun begin to dim_

_And felt that winter wind_

_Blow cold_

_A man learns who is there for him_

_When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold_

_'Cause from then, rubble_

_One remains_

_Can only be what's true_

_If all was lost_

_There’s more I gained_

_'Cause it led me back_

_To you”_

The audience were silent, almost shocked at how raw and emotional Richie’s voice was echoing through the auditorium. Richie’s eyes were still glued on Eddie, whose face was portraying a look of shock and confusion. He sucked in a deep breath, continuing his ballad;

“ _From now on_

_These eyes will not be blinded by the lights_

_From now on_

_What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight_

_Tonight_

_Let this promise in me start_

_Like an anthem in my heart_

_From now on_

_From now on”_

The music kicked up then, the beat becoming more energised as the lights filled the room, shining off of both the band and the audience. Filled with a burst of energy, Richie grabbed the mic off the stand and walked around the stage to the beat of the rhythm.

“ _I drank champagne with kings and queens_

_The politicians praised my name_

_But those are someone else's dreams_

_The pitfalls of the man I became_

_For years and years_

_I chased their cheers_

_The crazy speed of always needing more_

_But when I stop_

_And see you here_

_I remember who all this was for.”_

Almost everyone in the crowd was up off their feet, dancing to the beat, as Richie’s voice sang beautifully, truthfully into all of their ears. It was as though his words were piercing their very heart and soul, but Richie only had eyes for one member of the audience, and relief filled his body as he saw him up on one of the chairs, clapping along. He swallowed and gave a nod to Mike and Stan before he jumped off the stage, making his way through the crowd towards Eddie, singing the words to him and _only_ him.

“ _And from now on_

_These eyes will not be blinded by the lights_

_From now on_

_What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight_

_It starts tonight_

_And let this promise in me start_

_Like an anthem in my heart_

_From now on_

_From now on_

_From now on”_

As the song came to a close, Richie could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the crowd almost silent as they watched the exchange. Eddie, who was still standing on the chair, stepped down and walked over to where Richie was standing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Richie stopped him, holding up a finger, “Let me, please. I- I am so sorry Eddie.”

Eddie’s throat constricted as he swallowed and Richie bit down on his lip as he took one final step towards him, closing the gap. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Richie’s ear, “Later. After the ceremony okay? We’ll talk.”

Richie nodded his head, agreeing that this was a conversation to have alone, out of the public eye. He reached down with one hand and took Eddie’s left, bringing it up to his lips and kissing his knuckles. “Later.”

The band won Best Rock Album and Richie was declared the winner of Best Male Vocal and he swallowed before walking onto the stage, the screams almost deafening him as he stopped by the mic, accepting the award from the presenter.

"Well, holy shit..." He said, rubbing the back of this neck. "I hate this, I'm not good at talking to people, that's why I started to sing." As he heard the crowd chuckle at his lame joke, Richie smiled awkwardly. "I... Look, I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't think I deserve this right now. It's been... Well, I fucked up. Majorly. I let my boys down, I have been performing like shit, I lost the person I loved." He sighed and looked down at the prize in his hands. "It's been a hell of a few months, really, but I'm gonna make up for it. I don't deserve this award right now, but I'll make sure I will. So thank you for the opportunity, and thank you for believing in me. I want to thank Mike Hanlon and Stan Uris, who are the best friends and the best colleagues I could have asked for. My manager and agent, because he is a fucking genius. I'd like to thank our label for believing in us. And... Well, of course, I'd like to thank the love of my life." He looked at Eddie from the stage. "This is for you." He said, before walking down the stage.

The ceremony came to a close and the auditorium was altered to make way for the after party. Richie in the middle of being congratulated by a few other artists when he felt Stan nudge his side, pointing behind him. As fast as lightning, Richie turned around and there he was. Eddie was standing a few feet away from him, eyes red as though he had been crying, and wearing the biggest smile on his face.

Richie rubbed the back of his neck, approaching him timidly, "Hey..." He bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable. I should have asked, but... I, you know."

When Eddie didn’t respond, Richie felt the nagging in the back of his mind that he really had fucked up, but then Eddie was smiling wide and walking towards him. The closer he got, the faster Richie’s heart hammered in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak again, but this time it was Eddie that cut him off, by pushing up on his tip toes and wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. He buried his head into his neck and let out a breath, “I love you too.”

As though a dam had broken, Richie’s arms wrapped tight around Eddie’s waist, "I'm so fucking sorry, Eds... I'm so fucking sorry. I've been a fucking asshole..." He murmured, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his hair.

“It’s okay,” Eddie whispered. “I’m sorry too,” he pulled back to look at him properly. “I’m sorry too, for leaving, for being that annoying boyfriend that I know I was.”

Without answering, Richie cupped Eddie’s cheeks in his hand and leaned down, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. It felt like coming home, and suddenly Richie could _breathe_ again. As they parted, Richie pressed his forehead to Eddie’s, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Eddie breathed in response. “I love you, Richie. I love you so fucking much.”

Everything was going to be just _fine._


	14. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long ass wait...I don’t really have an excuse but here you go! The epilogue and final part to this tale! I hope you enjoy it! Comments are much appreciated. The song used in this was “Faithfully” by Journey, which was also the song that inspired the title!

_Four Years Later._

“Stop shaking, you’re going to cause a scene!” Stan hissed as he helped Richie with the tie around his neck. “Don’t worry too much about it okay? Go out there and give a great performance and worry about what you’re going to do _after_. Okay?”

Richie inhaled and then exhaled a few times before nodded his head, “You’re right Stan the man. I got this. It’s just, what if he says no?”

“He’s not going to say no, for goodness sake Richie, you guys are practically soulmates,” Stan stressed, placing his hands on Richie’s shoulders firmly. “There isn’t a doubt in my mind, that the moment you get down on one knee, the word yes will spill from Eddie’s lips. He loves you and you love him. I’m surprised it’s taken you so long to ask if I’m honest.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Mike yelled from a few feet away, walking over and grinning at Richie. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Richie opened his mouth to reply, but the words died in his throat as a familiar voice broke through the backstage, causing his brain to short circuit.

“Richie!”

He whipped his head around and there, standing only a few feet away from him, was Eddie. He was dressed in travel clothes, his suitcase dropped to the floor by his side which said that he had come straight to the festival from the airport instead of going to the hotel first. Ignoring his make up artist who had approached him for the final touches, Richie closed the gap between them and pulled Eddie into his arms, holding him close.

“God I’ve missed you,” Richie whispered into his hair, inhaling the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo.

“I’ve missed you too,” Eddie whispered into his shoulder, trying not to rumple the outfit before the set. “I thought I was going to miss it.”

“Yet here you are, looking as gorgeous as always even though you’re just off of a eight hour flight,” Richie mumbled and pulled back, cupping Eddie’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie hummed, pushing up on his toes to press his lips to Richie’s in a chaste kiss. “I’ll give you a real proper kiss after the show okay? Don’t want to ruin your make-up.”

“You’re the only person I would let ruin my make-up,” Richie hummed, brushing his thumb over Eddie’s cheek. “I really have missed you. It’s been a long ass month.”

“That’s why Skype and Facetime are our best friends,” Eddie laughed and pecked Richie’s nose. “Okay, go finish getting ready okay? I’ll be here, watching the whole show, and then afterwards we can go do whatever you want okay?”

“I’m definitely gonna do you baby,” Richie winked and started walking backwards, blowing him a kiss. He grinned as Eddie caught it in his hand, and turned his back, letting out a breath. “I am so fucked.”

His thoughts were cut off by the announcer calling out the name of the band, and Stan ushering him onto the stage. Lights shone into his eyes instantly, but as his vision cleared he got a good look at his audience, and as he did so, his jaw dropped.

There was not a patch of green to be seen, people filling in all the spaces, crammed together and pushing to the front in hopes of getting closer to the stage. Richie had never seen anything like it, then again, this was the band’s very first music festival. They had been offered gigs before, but most of the time they concurred with their tour, but this time they were completely free.

And it was in France.

At that, Richie had to smile. How convenient was it, that he was about to propose to his boyfriend in the same country where he confessed his love for him. Those events seemed so long ago, so much had happened in the four years since that first European tour, and Richie could definitely say that Eddie and he have come out of it all stronger than ever.

The band took their positions, and the opening chords for their latest single boomed through the speakers and out into the audience. The scream they received in response was almost deafening, and Richie had to turn his head to the side of the stage, meeting Eddie’s supportive gaze. There was no way that Eddie could have known just how much his presence here was calming Richie’s nerves. Almost six years in the music industry and he still got nervous, what a joke.

He turned his head back to the mic, singing the opening lyrics, albeit a little shakily. As the song continued on however, Richie’s confidence grew, and by the end of the second song he was moving around the stage as though he owned it. Which he did. Richie owned every stage he performed in.

As their set came to a close, Richie’s nerves kicked in again, but this time for a completely different reason. He met Stan’s eyes from across the stage and he gave him a discreet thumbs up. He had this. After months of planning, and seeking credits and permission, the moment was finally here. He just hoped he wasn’t about to screw it up.

Swallowing thickly, Richie cleared his throat and stepped forward towards the mic, letting out a laugh as it echoed through the speakers. “I hope you all enjoyed the set we played for you tonight!” The screams from the audience made that answer a clear yes. “There are a few things that I would like to say, if that’s okay, but first...I have one more song to sing for you.” As the words left his lips, the crowd screamed in response, ecstatic that his time on stage wasn’t over quite yet.

“It’s not an original song, at least not by us. It’s a cover of one of my all time favourite songs by one of my favourite bands, and they have gratefully given me permission to sing it here today.” Richie rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath. “Before I sing it though, there is something else I would like to say.” He could feel his palms begin to sweat, but he powered on. “There is someone here today who has just got off an eight hour flight, and instead of going to the hotel to freshen up, he came straight here, suitcase and all because he was scared he’d miss our set. This man, he...he is the most important person in my life and I would love it if he could come join me on the stage.”

Richie let the words settle for a moment before he turned his head, meeting Eddie’s surprised gaze from the side of the stage. He frowned, tilting his head to the side as his mouth formed the words of, _what are you doing?_ Richie held out his hand to him, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Come on Eds, don’t leave me hanging.”

Eddie paused for a moment, before he finally stepped out onto the stage, a hand lifting to his eyes to shield him from the lights. They were immediately dimmed, and Richie kept a hold on his gaze until Eddie was a few feet away from him. “What are you doing?” Eddie asked again, voice soft.

“I’m going to sing you a song. If that’s okay?” Richie asked, taking his hand in his and bring it up to his lips, kissing Eddie’s knuckles. He received a nod in response and Richie turned his head, nodding to the band to kick the introduction into gear.

Immediately, the chords and melody for Journey’s “Faithfully” played out of the speakers, and Richie watched as Eddie’s eyed widened to an impossible size. He pulled the hands free mic around to his lips as he began singing, his voice ringing throughout the park, clear and true.

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

Out of the corner of his eye, Richie could see their forms magnified on the big screen, put there for the people too far away to see what what happening on the stage. Eddie’s eyes were wet with tears, and he had to fight the urge to wipe them away.

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love_

_Along the wire_

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh, boy, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

The rest of the band kicked in as he finished singing the first chorus, the lights singing across the stage. Richie hoped that someone was filming from backstage, because he couldn’t take any of it in. He was too focused on his boyfriend in front of him, eyes filled with wonder and emotion, no idea what was about to happen.

There was a reason that out of all the songs in the world, Richie had picked this one. Yes, it was one of his favourite songs, but also lyrics of a song have never been more descriptive of his relationship with Eddie. Over the past four years Richie had been on tour whilst Eddie remained at college, finally graduating the year before with a degree in teaching. Things hadn’t been easy, but they had worked through them, because they loved each other.

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns_

_To make us smile_

 

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_I'm lost without you_

On the last line, Richie felt his voice crack, and he broke eye contact with Eddie just briefly to shake his head. He had to keep it together, the song was almost over and then he could be as emotional and mushy as possible. He just had to get through the song. The lyrics remained true though. As the years had gone by, the thrill of being on tour had dimmed more and more with each show. What used to be an amazing experience now felt like a chore, as deep down, Richie wanted nothing more than to be back in his apartment with Eddie.

Stan had been so sure that Eddie would say yes to his proposal and Richie would have been too, if he wasn’t certain about one thing. Eddie wanted a family. He wanted to settle down, to have a house with a white picket fence. He wanted children and a dog, and Richie knew that that wasn’t possible if he was on the road. There was no way that he would raise children when he was always somewhere else in the world on tour.

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh, boy, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

As the final chord of the song rang out, everyone was silent. The only sound that could be heard, was Richie’s breathing through his mic. Everyone was waiting with baited breath to find out what was going to happen next, no-one more so than Eddie himself.

Richie inhaled and his eyes locked with Eddie’s once more, before he smiled. “Eddie...Eds. I wanted to start by saying that you are the most important person in my life. There is no-one that I love more than I love you. I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since the moment my eyes spotted you in that coffee shop, head bend over an Oscar Wilde book as you tried to write a conclusion for your essay. As cliche as it sounds, I wasn’t looking for love that day, all I wanted was to find some inspiration to finish my two songs the label were badgering me for to complete the album. Yet there you were, dressed in those adorable pink overalls, cheeks flushed as you tried not to make it obvious that you were staring at me.”

Eddie’s cheeks flushed a bright red and he reached out to shove Richie a little, earning him a laugh not only from everyone on stage, but from the audience too. “Richie-”

“Shh just...let me talk okay?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded his head, sealing his lips shut. “That summer that I spent with you in Europe was the best summer of my life and the years that followed have been the best years of my life. Everyday I fall more and more in love with you, and I want...I want to have a family with you Eddie. I want the whole damn package. I want the house with the white picket fence, the kids, the dog…”

“But I thought you wanted a cat?” Eddie’s voice cracked, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Out of all that, and the fact I said I wanted a dog was what you picked up on?” Richie choked out as he finally reached his hands forward, cupping Eddie’s cheeks and wiping the tears away. He let out a shaky breath and dropped his hands, reaching one of them into his pocket and pulling out the ring that had been nestled in there all evening. Without any other words, he got down onto one knee, taking Eddie’s left hand in his. “There are so many other things that I want to say, but I gotta cut to the chase because the next act will need to set up soon…” That comment earned him a laugh, which spurred him on. “Eddie Kaspbrak, will you marry me?”

A pause. Once again everyone was holding their breath as they waited for an answer.

And then it came, Eddie’s soft voice echoing through the mic.

“Yes.”

What followed after was a deafening scream from the audience, the crew, the band members and everyone else as their closest friends swarmed them on stage. Richie managed to slide the ride securely onto Eddie’s finger and get to his feet, pulling his fiance into his arms and sealing their lips together in a deep kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered into Eddie’s ear as they broke apart and Eddie’s eyes watered even more.

“I love you too.”

* * * 

It took some time for everyone to calm down, but once they did, Richie took to the mic again, his hand laced with Eddie’s. There was no way he was letting him go anytime soon. “Before we go...there is one more thing that I...and the band have to say to everyone here tonight. Well, not just everyone here, but to all our fans. You guys have been amazing, and we have loved the support you have shown us over the six years. You made us who we are today. With that said, it comes from us with a heavy heart, but we have decided collectively that we are going to take a break.”

The gasp that followed was loud, and it broke Richie’s heart just a little. Stan stepped forward and took to the mic. “We’re not breaking up, and we will still produce new music. What Richie means is that we will be taking a long break from touring, at least in Europe and over America. We are still planning the odd show in New York. We feel, as a band, that it is time for us to take a step back and focus on our families and our personal lives, and we hope all of you understand. We love you all and we hope you enjoy the rest of the evening. Goodnight!”

The lights dimmed, and everyone began making their way off of the stage. Richie felt Stan clamp his hand down on Richie’s shoulder as he walked past, until him and Eddie were the last two on the stage. “Surprise?” Richie smiled softly, leaning forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“You- I don’t even know what to say. We- we’re engaged...you’re taking a break from the band-” Eddie cut himself off and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, holding him close. “I love you, so fucking much.”

“When we get back to New York, I have another surprise for you,” Richie said softly as they made their way off stage and into his dressing room.

“What’s that?” Eddie asked, jumping up to sit on the counter, legs swinging back and forth.

“A house? In Brooklyn.”

Richie watched as Eddie’s jaw dropped, his eyes widening. “A- A house? A real house?”

“A real house, in a real neighbourhood. I’m not touring anymore, so we can plan the wedding and when we’re ready...if you want to, we can look into adoption,” Richie whispered, holding his breath, slipping out of his stage costume and into his jeans and t-shirt.

Eddie let out a breath, his eyes filling with tears and as soon as Richie pulled his t-shirt over his head, he tugged him close, kissing him deeply, just like he promised. “I am so in love with you, Richie, you have no idea.”

“I am just as in love with you, Eddie Kaspbrak and I just know we are going to spend forever together.” Richie answered, his voice firm.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> None of the lyrics that I use for Richie’s songs are original. Credit to the actual artist! 
> 
> This story originated as a RP that I am in with @tozier-boy and she has gladly let me use some of her Richie quotes for this! Therefore it and sort of be considered as co-written? So far I’ve got thirteen chapters planned plus an epilogue. It's also posted over on Tumblr. My account is reddies-spaghetti 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> <3


End file.
